A New Start
by candy0304
Summary: When Annabeth moves, she meets new friends and new people.  She reunites with her bestie, finds love, and a new demigod!  Chapters improve from 1 because its my first fic, so keep reading!  Please R
1. Annabeth gets a new crush

This is my first fanfic, so please review!

Annabeth's POV

I was packing my clothes, books, and other stuff. My parents told me we were moving and I was being transferred to a new school. The only reason I was excited was because I was going to go to school with my best friend, Thalia.

(I'm just going to skip the part when she moved in and the flight and stuff)

When I got to the school, I went searching for the main office. The office was like any other regular office; chairs, trophies on the shelves, and the principle sitting at his desk.

"Hello. Are you Ms. Chase?" he asked.

"Y-yes," I stuttered.

He gave me my schedule and I walked out of the office. Right then, I got a text from Thalia.

"_Heyy! Are you here yet?"_

"_Yea. I just got my schedule."_

_"KK. Meet me by the cafeteria. We have time before per 1. I have some ppl 4 u 2 meet"_

I started to look for the cafeteria. Jeez, this school was big! I didn't really have to look for it because I saw Thalia standing there, leaning against the wall. She had her usual black spiky hair that went up to her shoulders. She was wearing a t-shirt with a skull on it, black skinny jeans, and short black boots. Next to her were two boys. One was on crutches. He was wearing a green raspa cap with a plain, tan t-shirt and some corduroy pants. Another one was wearing all black, just like Thalia. He had short, black hair with a black t-shirt and black jeans.

"Hey Thals!" I greeted her.

"ANNABETH!" She screamed.

"Jeez Thalia."

"Sorry, just excited to see my BEST FRIEND EVA!"

"HEY!" The two guys shouted.

"Well, my best girl friend. You know I luv you guys too. Annabeth, this is Grover and Nico," She pointed out. "Hey, do you guys know where Kelp Head went?"

"Probably in the pool again," The guy that I think who's name was Nico said.

"Typical. C'mon. Let's introduce him to Annabeth."

When we got to the pool, I only saw one guy. He was swimming back and forth at a fast pace.

"PERSEUS JACKSON. DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT BY BEST FRIEND WAS COMING AND THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WAITING AT THE CAFETERIA WITH ME, NICO, AND GROVER? GET YOU'RE ASS OVER HERE AND OUT OF THE POOL!" Thalia yelled. Wow.

When he came out, I saw a fully grown six pack. His black hair stuck to his face, wet and shiny. His eyes were a deep sea green. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Hi, I'm Percy." He stuck out his hand for me to shake. _It's wet _I said to myself. _Duh! He just came out of the pool! _I said back to myself.

"Uh…" I snapped out of it. "Oh, hi, I'm uh… I'm Annabeth." _That was so lame! _

"Cool name. Hey, I have to dry myself and get to class. Catch you later?"

"Um…yeah, see you later."

Ughhh! I sounded so stupid!

"Okay, Annabeth, lemme see you're schedule. I'm going to compare them with ours," Thalia said

-We compare schedules-

"Turns out we have some classes together! Okay, since you don't have homeroom with me or Grover, go with Nico and meet up with Percy and he'll take you to homeroom. But, Annabeth, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure…" I responded

"Annabeth! You so like Percy!"

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"FINE. I like him. He's cute."

"OOOHHHH!"

"Shut up Thalia. Can I get to class?"

"Sure. Annabeth likes Percy! Annabeth likes Percy!" she sang.

I sighed as I headed towards the locker room with Nico.

What did you think? Good? Bad? If people like it, I'll write another chapter. If not, I'll stop. BTW, Thalia and Annabeth both know that they are demigods. They don't know that Percy and Nico are demigods and that Grover is a satyr. They don't know about Thalia and Annabeth are demigods either.


	2. A new enemy?

A/N: I AM SO HAPPY. WHY YOU ASK? BECAUSE I GOT AT LEAST 10 FAVORITES AND OVER 15 REVIEWS! :D THXX! Btw, I don't own PJO

I walked with Nico towards the locker room. When we got there, Percy was just coming out. Gosh he looked cute. _No Annabeth. You do not think Percy is cute. He is just another boy that happens to have good looks that is your friend. _

"Hey Percy!" Nico shouted.

"Hey!"

"Annabeth's in our homeroom. C'mon! I don't wanna be late for Mrs. Grossman's class! Remember what she did to those other kids last time?"

Percy shivered. "Yeah, lets go. Coming Annabeth?"

"Yeah."

When we got there, I saw everyone take a seat, so I took one next to Percy towards the back. Around the classroom, I saw pictures of math equations, math quotes, and math notations. I guessed that Mrs. Grossman was a math teacher.

At that moment, Mrs. Grossman walked in.

"Hello children. Welcome to a new year of school. I understand that we have a new student in our district. Annabeth Chase, would you please stand?"

I stood up. People were staring at me. I could feel my cheeks burning up. I sat back down slowly as Mrs. Grossman explained the every year procedures. Don't be late, don't run in the hallways, keep your hands to yourself, ect. (I know shouldn't we know this already?).

After that, she let us out to find our new lockers. Mine was near Nico's. I put in my books and got what I needed for class. He did the same. We saw Percy, Thalia, and Grover walking together and walked over to them. It turns out that we all had chemistry together, so we walked with them to first period. When we got to the classroom, there were black tables with beakers and mini sinks on them and stools lined up across the room. It was 3 tables, 4 rows.

"Hello class. I am Mr. Roberts. Welcome to science where we investigate the mysteries of life and where the sun is always shining!" he said _too _happily. "I will now assign you partners that you will keep all year! Drew and Jordan, Rachel and Natalie, Travis and Katie, Connor and Malcom, Thalia and Nico, Percy and Annabeth, Grover and Juniper…"

When he said my name and Percy's, Percy smiled at me. I smiled back. I was excited. _No. I am not excited. I, Annabeth Chase do not think people are cute._ What am I saying? Of course he's cute! (A/N Annabeth only likes Percy for his looks….for now)

"Um, excuse me Mr. Roberts? Is it okay if I switch partners with Annabeth?"

"No Rachel, you cannot switch partners with Annabeth, or anyone, and this goes for everyone else too."

As we sat down, Rachel glared at me. I wondered why Rachel wanted to be Percy's partner. Then, I took a look at Rachel. She was behind me. She looked like a slut. I turned back around and ended up face to face with Percy. I blushed. We turned to face to board and started taking notes.

What did you think? Next chapter is going to be lunch. Do you guys want their schedules? Plz R&R!


	3. Schedules

**Just FYI, these are they're schedules. BTW, I might not be able to update tomorrow or the weekend because of school and all the homework and I'm usually busy on the weekends, but I'll see. Next week, I have all half days so I'll probably be able to make some new chapters!**

**Annabeth**

**Per. 1: Chemistry **

**Per. 2: Gym/ Swim/ Track**

**Per. 3: History **

**Per. 4: Math**

**Per. 5: Lunch**

**Per. 6: Architecture**

**Per. 7: Language Arts**

**Per. 8: Family Consumer Science**

**Thalia**

**Per. 1: Chemistry**

**Per. 2: Gym/ Swim/ Track**

**Per. 3: Language Arts**

**Per. 4: Social Studies**

**Per. 5: Lunch**

**Per. 6: Psychology **

**Per. 7: Math**

**Per. 8: Art**

**Percy**

**Per. 1: Chemistry**

**Per. 2: Gym/ Swim/ Track **

**Per. 3: Language Arts**

**Per. 4: Math**

**Per. 5: Lunch**

**Per. 6: Marine Biology**

**Per. 7: History**

**Per. 8: Music**

**Grover**

**Per. 1: Chemistry**

**Per. 2: Gym/ Swim/ Track**

**Per. 3: Math**

**Per. 4: History**

**Per. 5: Lunch**

**Per. 6: Nature**

**Per. 7: Language Arts**

**Per. 8: Music**

**Nico**

**Per. 1: Chemistry**

**Per. 2: Gym/ Swim/ Track**

**Per. 3: History**

**Per. 4: Math**

**Per. 5: Lunch**

**Per. 6: First Aid**

**Per. 7: Language Arts**

**Per. 8: Art**


	4. AN

**Don't get excited! It's only an author's note! **

**To ****xover queen and others, I was planning to have them almost find out that they were demigods, besides Grover in chapter 3 and in chapter 4..well I can't tell you. Sorry that I didn't upload but I don't upload on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays because I'm usually really busy! But sometimes if I find time, I will. I am currently writing and finishing up chapter 3 for you! It should be up tomorrow or Tuesday.**


	5. TRANSFORMICE!

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. I hope this chapter will make up for it! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites! 3 you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

I walked into the lunch room with my new friends. On the menu were enchiladas. I wasn't hungry, but I bought lunch anyways. I took a seat in between Percy and Thalia. Across from me were Nico and Grover.

"Hey, Annabeth, every year, I throw a sleepover party on the first weekend of school. It's from Friday to Monday. We just go to school together on Monday. Wanna come?" asked Thalia.

"Sure. Sounds fun."

"Great!"

"Hey, Annabeth? Are you going to eat your enchilada?" Grover whispered to me.

"Um…no."

"Can I have it?"

"Sure…" Grover took my lunch tray and devoured it along with my milk and dessert.

"Grover really likes enchiladas" Percy whispered to me.

"I can tell." I replied.

When I got out of school, I realized I had spent a lot more time with Nico than I would've thought. In the morning, I walked to Percy with him, I had lunch with him, and I had all my classes with him, except the related arts ones. It turns out that Percy's house was right across from mine, so we walked home together.

"How'd you like your first day of school?" he asked.

"It was okay. At least I met some cool new friends!" He blushed.

"Well, see you tomorrow. Wanna walk to school together?"

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I got home to find my twin brothers, Matthew and Bobby jumping on the new couch.

"Where's mom?" I asked them.

"Kitchen," they replied at the same time.

I headed towards the kitchen and saw my mom making grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Hi Annabeth. How was your first day of school?"

"Fine. Met up with Thalia and made some new friends."

"That's nice honey."

"Mom, Thalia invited me to go to her house for a sleepover from Friday to Monday. We'll go to school together that day. Can I go?"

"Sure sweetie." Sweetie? When does she ever call me sweetie?

"Mom, what do you want?"

"Can you take care of Matthew and Bobby tomorrow?"

"Mom, tomorrow's the sleepover!"

"I know, but you can still take care of them from when you get home from school till' 5 right?"

"I guess…"

"Great! Then it's settled. I'll have to tell your father that that's taken care of."

I dragged myself to my room, carrying my plate of a grilled cheese sandwich along with my backpack. I still had a lot of unpacking to do.

When I got up there, I found my room a mess.

"BOBBY! MATTHEW!" I yelled. I heard them stop jumping on the couch and scramble to my mom for protection. I marched down the stairs and went to the kitchen.

"Annabeth, honey, they didn't mean it," Said my mom, defending them.

"Mom, it's not the first time they've went through my stuff. I'm sick of them barging into my room looking through my personal things!"

"Well, I can't do anything about it."

"Yes you can! You can prevent them by telling them not to and punishing them!"

"Fine, Bobby, Matthew, no video games or TV for a week."

"AWWWE! But Mom!" they whined.

"No buts. I mean it!"

I walked back up to my room happily. I started to clean up the mess that Matthew and Bobby made. They had unfolded all my clothes that took my forever to neatly fold and put into my boxes. While I was cleaning up the mess they had made, I also packed for the sleepover at the same time. I was going to bring my cute bag with an owl on it and polka- dots all over the rest. It was a present from my mom. I was also going to bring my matching owl sleeping bag. I packed a tank top with short shorts to go to sleep with. Then, for Saturday, Sunday, and Monday, I packed some grey flats to match my eyes, a yellow tank top with a big purple and white flower off to the side of it, and a pair of white Capri pants for Saturday. For Sunday, I packed a red Areopostale three- quarter shirt with jean short shorts. For Monday, I packed a plain white t-shirt with a slogan that says "I'm so smart because my mother's Athena!" I loved that shirt, and although it's true, no one would know except Thalia. I would tie it in the back, since it was big on me, and tuck in the little ball of cloth in the back (sorry if that was confusing. For some people, you know what I'm talking about) and skinny jeans.

By the time I finished cleaning and packing, it was time for dinner. The twins, my mom, and my dad were at the table. I looked at my plate. Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, gravy, and corn.

"So Honey, did you meet any new friends?" asked my Dad.

"Yeah. I met up with Thalia and made friends with her friends. All of them boys." I said as I took at bite of my meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

"Ooooh. Any of them cute?" asked my Mom.

"Nah. Not really." I didn't feel like telling them about Percy, because then, my mom would have this whole other talk with me.

"Oh, well, okay," She said mysteriously. "Annabeth, don't you want to tell your father something?"

"Um…No?" I responded slowly, not sure of what she was talking about.

"Annabeth is going to a sleepover at Thalia's house from Friday to Monday. They'll just have to go to school on Monday together," She told him.

"Oh. Okay. But she's still taking care of Matthew and Bobby right?"

"Yes, she is." My mom replied.

When I finished my dinner, I went to my room and got out my laptop. I opened up oovoo. Thalia was on. I clicked on the chat box and started talking to her.

_wisegirl_ has signed on.

_justlikelighnting _has signed on.

_wisegirl_: hey thals

_justlikelightning_: hey annabeth

_seAwEEdbrAIn_ has signed on.

_seAwEEdbrAIn_: hey guys

_wisegirl_: who's that?

_seAwEEdbrAIn_: it's Percy. is tht annabeth?

_wisegirl_: yeah

_saytristic_ has signed on.

_satyristic_: hey guys! is tht annabeth?

_death101_ has signed on.

_death101_: hi! annabeth?

_wisegirl_: yes it's me! lemme guess. grover and nico?

_satyristic_: yep!

_death101_: mmhmm

_wisegirl_: grover? why is your name satyristic?

_satyristic_: uh.. um…

_wisegirl_: ohh! does he mean like, satyrs from Greece?

_satyristic_: yeah

_justlikelightning_: hey guys! im still here u kno!

_wisegirl_: WE KNOW THALIA.

_death101_: woah Annabeth. chill. no need to yell.

_wisegirl_: ik. XD

_seAwEEdbrAIn_: …

_satyristic_: im bored

_seAwEEdbrAIn_: me too

_justlikelightning_: I HAVE AN IDEA. LETS GO ON TRANSFORMICE!

_wisegirl_: uh..thals? whats tranformice?

_justlikelightning_: ITS THIS REALLY COOL WEBSITE WHERE YOU ARE A MOUSE AND YOU HAVE TO GET CHEESE AND MAKE IT TO THE HOLE AND YOU CAN ALSO BUY ACCESSORIES FOR YOUR MOUSE! ITS REALLY COOL!

_death101_: um.. thalia? have u gone insane?

_justlikelightning_: NO NICO, I HAVE NOT GONE INSANE! JUST GO AND TYPE IT IN!

_death101_: OH MY GODS THIS IS SO COOL!

_justlikelightning_: told ya! wait, nico, did you just say gods?

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Well, a bad on at that but… in the next chapter, some certain someones might find out a little secret…Sorry for not putting much Percabeth. I didn't know what else to put in it but I had to make it longer than the last ones. If you actually want to go on transformice, heres the link. Yes, it's a real thing. Yes, I am a weird person. However, my friends showed me this website, therefore, I am not as weird as them XD. I don't own anything!**

**.com/en/**

**Just let me know if you make one! PM me your user, if u do make one and I'll give you mine! XD **


	6. Careless Boys

**A/N: Thank you for all 44 reviews and thank you to all the people who favorited my story! (I don't feel like listing all the names because I am too lazy) Sorry if the title offended any boys. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…well, you'll have to read and see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Do I look like RR?**

Recap:

_justlikelightning_: ITS THIS REALLY COOL WEBSITE WHERE YOU ARE A MOUSE AND YOU HAVE TO GET CHEESE AND MAKE IT TO THE HOLE AND YOU CAN ALSO BUY ACCESSORIES FOR YOUR MOUSE! ITS REALLY COOL!

_death101_: um.. thalia? have u gone insane?

_justlikelightning_: NO NICO, I HAVE NOT GONE INSANE! JUST GO AND TYPE IT IN!

_death101_: OH MY GODS THIS IS SO COOL!

_justlikelightning_: told ya! wait, nico, did you just say gods?

_death101_: oops! I meant oh my god. I just added the s by accident because my finger slipped. I mean, its right next to the d

_justlikelightning_: ok…

_wisegirl_: guys, I g2g. my moms buggin me to go to sleep.

_seAwEEdbrAIn_: bye Annabeth

_satryistic_: biii!

_death101_: bye!

_justlikelightning_: bye Annabeth!

I signed off and changed into my t-shirt and sweatpants. I got into by bed and realized something. Percy was the only one that didn't put a question mark. Yes, I remember everything I see. Was he not excited for me to leave? Did he want me to stay? I still wondered why Grover's name was satyristic. Was it possible that he was a satyr? Did he know that Thalia and I were demigods? And Nico… He said oh my god_s_. Could he know too? I fell asleep thinking about those questions.

Percy POV

My mom was yelling, "PERSEUS JACKSON. GET OFF THE COMPUTER RIGHT NOW."

"OKAY. FINE."

I got off the computer and got under my covers. I was thinking of how Nico could've spilled out secret. That me and him were demigods and that Grover was a satyr. How did Annabeth even notice his name? Most people don't notice that. Maybe she was a daughter of Athena…She had the same eyes. And same hair color. No. Couldn't be. Anyone could have grey eyes and blonde curly pretty hair. Wait. Pretty? Oh Gods. Am I falling in love?

I woke up the next morning and texted Annabeth.

"_We still on for school?" _

"_Yeah. I'll be there in about 10 minutes."_

_ "KK"_

I got dressed in a blue and green shirt with a pair of jeans and sneakers. I packed up my stuff that was on the floor from last night from doing homework. I met Annabeth outside my door, right when she was about to ring it. We walked to school. It was about 2-3 blocks away. Gods, she looked pretty. She was wearing a loose white top with black sequins and skinny blue jeans with black, short Uggs.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi!" she responded.

"After school, do you want to hang out and then go to Thalia's sleepover?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Oh, wait. Sorry, I can't. I have to baby-sit my twin brothers, Bobby and Matthew."

"Oh, too bad."

Annabeth POV

I got a text from Percy asking if we were still walking to school together. I responded _yeah. _ I got dressed in a loose white top with black sequins, skinny jeans and a pair of Uggs. I was about to ring Percy's doorbell when he opened the door.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hi!" I responded.

He asked me if I wanted to hang out after school and then go to Thalia's together after. I wanted to go so badly that I said yeah, sure. I would've screamed, but that would've been awkward and it would've also shown my excitement. I then realized that I had to baby-sit Matthew and Bobby. Ugh. They ruin everything.

Percy POV

When we got to the school, I found Nico in the school yard. I pulled him towards the pool where no one was.

"Nico! You almost told Annabeth and Thalia that there were gods!" I yelled.

"I know Percy, but transformice is so cool!"

"I don't care if transformice is cool or not! You almost blew the biggest secret we'll probably have to keep our entire lives!"

Annabeth POV

"Thalia, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like Percy and Nico yelling at each other!"

"Let's go see what it's about."

We ran towards the pool and saw Percy and Nico screaming at each other. We hid behind the bushes and watched them. We wanted to see what was going to happen. All of a sudden, Nico snapped his fingers and three skeletons popped up. Were my eyes playing tricks on me? I looked at Thalia. Thalia looked back at me. Nico was a son of Hades. And Percy? Could he be a son of Zeus, like from the myths? Percy raised his hands and in a flash, Nico was soaking wet. No, Percy was a son of Poseidon. Thalia and I exchanged glances. They were like us. We were all half-bloods. And Grover was a satyr.

"We have to tell them that we know!" whispered Thalia.

"We can't! And besides, Percy is a son of Poseidon. My mother is Athena. We're supposed to hate each other!" I said.  
"I still think we should tell them." Thalia argued.

After school, we hung out in the school yard. It was pretty awkward.

"So…" I said.

"Yeah…" Grover said.

"So…what do you want to do later at my house?" asked Thalia to no one in particular.

"I don't know," Percy responded.

"Well, I have to go baby-sit the twins now, so, bye guys. See you later," I said.

As I was walking up my driveway, my mom was pulling the car out. She was rolling the car window down.

"Annabeth, the twins haven't eaten lunch yet, and make sure they do their homework!"

"Okay."

I walked into the house and closed the garage door.

**A/N: Cliffhanger again! Will Matthew and Bobby drive her crazy? What will happen at the sleepover? Review to find out!**


	7. Title Change

**A/N: FYI I changed the title everyone so don't freak. I had another idea, so I decided to change it.**


	8. Babysitting isnt all that bad

**A/N: I'm going to make this chapter kind of short because my teachers threw a lot of homework on me and I have a quiz tomorrow to study for so I can't write a lot, but I will still write for you because I reached 50 reviews! Matthew and Bobby are kind of OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I did not, do not, nor will I ever own PJO**

I walked into the house and closed the garage door. The twins were sitting on

the couch; I'm surprised they weren't jumping on it, and watching TV.

"Guys, I'm going to make you one peanut butter jelly sandwich each."

"Okay," they said. They were too into their show.

I toasted 4 pieces of whole grain bread and spread peanut butter on two of them and grape jelly on the other two and put them together to make two PB&J sandwiches.

"Yum," said Matthew, smelling the peanut butter from the kitchen.

"Can we have juice with it?" asked Bobby.

"Sure," I responded.

I poured apple juice into two sippy cups and handed them to Bobby and Matthew with their sandwiches. While they were in the kitchen, I moved myself and my backpack to the living room to do my homework. I didn't go to my room because I had to watch them. I took out my agenda and looked at my homework. I had history and math homework. I started with my math homework and finished in less than 5 minutes. Math was one of my best subjects. Next, I had to read text book pages 259- 264 and answer the questions on page 264 for history. I quickly went upstairs and grabbed my textbook, racing back downstairs in no time so Bobby and Matthew wouldn't have time to do anything to mess up the house. By the time I finished, Bobby and Matthew had finished their juices and sandwiches. I packed up my things and cleaned up their mess.

It was 5:30 PM. I was supposed to be at Thalia's by 5:00 PM. She wanted me to come early. I had to text her that I was going to be late because my mom and dad weren't home yet.

Finally, at 6, my dad came home from work.

"Sorry honey. I had a late meeting. You can go to Thalia's now." I ran up the stairs, while texting her that I would be there soon. I grabbed my bag and walked to her house.

**A/N: This chapter is also short because the babysitting part isn't a big scene, but the next chapter is going to be good! (In my opinion)**


	9. Old Friends

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

I walked to Thalia's house quickly. It wasn't that dark yet.

I rang her doorbell and she answered.

"Hey Annabeth! You can put your bag in my room. Percy, Nico, and Grover aren't here yet so we can talk about you know what."

"Ugh. Do we have to?" I said as I went inside and towards her room.

"Yes, we do. We should let them know that we're ones too."  
"Fine, but when should we tell them?"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"When all of them are here, but we can't just blurt it out."

"Okay."

Thalia opened the door. It was Percy.

"Hey guys. Er…girls."

"Hi," we both responded.

"So, what will we be doing?" Percy asked.

"Well, we'll be playing truth or dare and we'll watch a movie."  
"Truth or dare? Really Thals?" I asked.

"Yes, really."

The doorbell rang. We looked outside. Standing there were Grover and Nico. Thalia and I glanced at each other. Percy just opened the door.

"Hey Nico. Hi Grover," I said.

"Hey guys," Thalia said.

"Now I'm not the only guy here!" Percy joked.

"Uh-oh," said Grover. Oh yeah, satyrs can read and sense emotions.

"Hey, um…guys? Can Thalia and I talk to you?"

"Sure," said Percy.

"What about?" Nico asked. Grover didn't say anything.

"Sit down," Thalia ordered. We all sat down in a circle on her carpet flooring in her living room.

"Well, before, me and Thalia heard Percy and Nico yelling at each other about why Nico said oh my gods last night…" I explained. They were silent.

"And we heard Percy say that there were gods," Thalia continued. They stayed silent.

"Also, we saw Nico summon three skeletons with a snap of his fingers and Percy raise his hands, causing Nico to be soaking wet…" I finished.

Percy POV

Oh. My. Gods. Annabeth and Thalia saw me and Nico arguing. OH. MY. GODS. ANNABETH AND THALIA SAW ME AND NICO ARGUING OVER WHAT NICO SAID LAST NIGHT.

What was I going to say? Well, they probably now know that I was a son of Poseidon and that Nico was a son of Hades. I mean, they probably are half-bloods too because they didn't avoid us at school or run away from us or looked at us like we were freaks.

I glanced at Nico. Nico glanced back at me. Neither of us knew what to say. Grover on the other hand was tapping his foot, _or should I say hoove,_ nervously, looking at both of us, not knowing what was going on.

"And, Grover? Are those really feet?" Thalia asked.

I tried to snap, to manipulate the mist. Although I didn't know how to, I had no choice but to try. Thalia looked at me strangely, probably wondering why I snapped and because my snap broke the silence in the room.

"Okay, so this is really awkward. I'm just going to cut to the chase and say that I, Perseus Jackson am a son of Poseidon." I looked at Annabeth and Thalia's expressions. They didn't seem surprised.

"And I, Nico DiAngelo am a son of Hades," Nico blurted.

"And I'm a satyr, which is kind of obvious," Grover said.

Annabeth POV

Woah. So we just told Percy, Nico, and Grover about what we saw them do and they told us who we were. Just like that. They admitted it without any hesitation. And they didn't even know if we were mortal or not. I looked at Thalia. She looked at me. Now we were the ones that didn't know what to do or say.

Percy POV

"Well, since you said it, I will," said Annabeth. Please don't be a daughter of Athena. Please don't be a daughter of Athena. If she was a daughter of Athena, then our friendship wouldn't work out too well. Our parents hated each other, with a strong passion.

"I, Annabeth Chase am a daughter of Athena." NO! NO NO NO NO NO! Annabeth? A daughter of Athena? Why? Why is it that when finally a girl that I might be falling for end up to be a half-blood with a mother of Athena? You know what? I don't care. Our parents will just have to deal with us being friends.

"And I, Thalia Grace-" Whoa whoa whoa wait. Thalia? A half-blood?

"-am a daughter of Zeus."

"Okay, so we have three demigods from the big three and we attracted no monsters? That's strange…" I said.

"Well, I'd rather leave it that way and not think about it!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Okay, well since now we know who we really are, can we start the fun?

"Okay!"

Annabeth POV

I started to feel left out. I wasn't a child of the big three. Being a satyr, I guess Grover knew how I was feeling and whispered, "Don't worry Annabeth. At least you're a half-blood. I'm only a satyr."

"Don't feel bad. Satyr's are important!" I whispered back

"I know. I'm just comforting you." he whispered. I laughed. Everyone else just looked at me weirdly.

"Well, let's start truth or dare!" I said.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Hm… I wonder who it could be. When Thalia answered the door, standing there were Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Silena Beauregard, Beckendorf, Clarisse, and Chris . Uh-oh. The Stoll Brothers only came if they knew that anything would be funny or there would be pranks, and that isn't good, and Silena only came if there was love involved. They probably just dragged Katie, Beckendorf, Clarisse, and Chris here. This would be a long night.

**A/N: Oohh. Cliffhanger. I wanted it to be a little more interesting. As you can see, Silena and Beckendorf didn't die… If you have any truth or dares, can you let me know? Make sure to include who it's for, whether it's truth or dare and what it is. I don't update on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays, because I'm always busy, but I'll still be around! I'll need to take time to write the next chapter though. I usually have the next chapter written out before I post it, but this time, I'm behind kind of, because I'm not really that good with truth or dares, so please help me out!**

** -Candy0304**


	10. TRUTH OR DARE!

**A/N: Thank you Glory Road, Xover Queen, wizegirl101, and MelRose520 for the truth or dares. Especially Glory Road. :D**

**Thank you jake1212 for keeping me going and helping me become a better writer!**

**Some people who reviewed more than once: wisegirl101, coconut1559, McKenzie8463, MelRose520, SkylarPheonix, Xover Queen, jake1212, thelittlemonster17, Glory Road, Isabella, and urbiggestfan. Sorry if I missed anyone! I still thank all my other reviewers who reviewed, my readers, and the people who favorited me as a favorite story, author or a story alert!**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own PJO, then clearly, you need to get your head straight. **

**Truth or Dare time! **

Annabeth POV

"Silena! What are you doing here?" Me, Silena, and Thalia all went to camp together. We all knew that Beckendorf was her demigod boyfriend.

"Well, I heard you guys were playing truth or dare!"

"How'd you hear that? We just got here like, ten minutes ago!"

"News travels fast when you're me. I brought Beckendorf, the Stolls, Katie, Clarisse, and Chris along if you don't mind." That was good. That means the Stolls didn't come because of trouble and there wouldn't be anything embarrassing or bad happening. Hopefully.

"Well, they're here now and so are you, so does it really matter?"

"You're right. Let's just start."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait. Who are you?" Percy asked. I laughed.

"Oh, sorry. Guys, this is Silena, Beckendorf, Katie, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, and Chris. We're all half-bloods, so there's nothing to hide."

"Okay. Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter."

"Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes."

"Connor Stoll, son of Hermes."

"Travis Stoll, son of Hermes."

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus."

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades."

"Grover Underwood, satyr."

"And everyone knows Annabeth and Thalia so let's start the game!" Silena said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Wait, are you guys staying for the sleepover?" Thalia asked.

"No," they all responded at the same time.

"Okay…"

"Let's get started!"

"Wait! There should be rules! Hmm…what about if the person decides they don't want to do the truth or dare, they have to take off a piece of clothing."

"Okay," everyone agreed.

"Can I go first?" Connor asked.

"Sure," everyone responded.

"Travis, truth or dare?" Connor asked.

"Hmm…Dare," Travis responded, not wanting to say truth, knowing what his brother would ask.

"Okay. I dare you to tell the truth about who you like."

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR. I CHOSE DARE!" he yelled.

"And I dared you to tell the truth about who you like."

"Fine. But we can't do that anymore. Anyone else agree?" Everyone's head nodded.

"Okay, so who do you like again?"

"Katie," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said I like Katie!" Everyone stood silent, and Katie blushed beet red.

It was Travis's turn. "Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like someone in this room?"

"Yes," she said blushing, looking across the room straight at Nico. He blushed. It seemed like I was the only one who noticed.

"Okay Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to say who you like, if you do."

I heard him gulp. "Annabeth," he said, blushing rose red. I blushed too.

"Okay, um… Silena, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth of course!"

"Okay, did you ever like anyone before Beckendorf?"

"Yes," she said quietly, ashamed.

"Hey, baby, there's nothing to be ashamed of. That's over and now it's just you and me," Beckendorf said. She pulled him into a closet, and locked the door. Everyone stood silent. The only thing you could hear were kissing sounds coming from the closet.

"Okay, since she's gone, can I take her turn?" I asked. Everyone nodded. An evil grin appeared on my face.

"Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she shouted as she clamped her mouth shut.

"I dare you to kiss Nico on the lips for 3 minutes." I looked at Nico, who was glancing around nervously. Thalia went over and kissed him. They continued kissing for over 3 minutes. By the time they were finished, 10 minutes had gone by. When they broke apart, they were both blushing and breathing.

Percy POV

"Percy, truth or dare?" Thalia asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into a closet with Annabeth for 5 minutes."

"Really Thalia? Really?"

"Yes really so go!" When she said go, she pushed me and Annabeth towards the closet. She knocked. She opened the door because they didn't come out. When the door opened, Silena and Beckendorf were making out.

"Ahem," She said. Silena and Beckendorf broke apart and blushed as they stepped out." Me and Annabeth stepped in and shut the door.

"So…um…"

"Do you really like me?" she asked.

"No," I said. Her face frowned.

"Oh…well…-" she stammered and also at the same time said really fast. I didn't wait for her to finish. I leaned in and kissed her.

"Annabeth. I don't like you. I love you."

Annabeth POV

OHMYGODS! HE LIKED ME BACK! WAIT. SCRATCH THAT. HE LOVED ME! AND HE KISSED ME! OHMYGODS!

He started to lean in again, so I did too. When his lips touched me, I felt like the world had become a better, better place.

His lips were moist and soft and he smelled like the ocean. I loved the way his lips touched mine. It felt right. It felt like it was meant to be. I didn't know how long we'd been kissing, but it seemed pretty long. I finally pulled away. I saw his face. I didn't need the light to see that we were both blushing.

"Guys, it's time." We came out of the closet, both still blushing.

"What did you do in there?"

"Nothing," we both replied at the same time.

"Okay…" she said.

Percy POV

I didn't know who to ask. I looked at Thalia. I didn't want to ask her, seeing that she was the reason me and Annabeth kissed. Nico? Nah. I finally decided on Connor, even though I had no idea what to ask him. He and Travis were whispering.

"Connor, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth."

Annabeth whispered to me, "Ooh, ask him what he and Travis were talking about!"

"Okay," I whispered back.

"What were you and Travis whispering about?"

"What? We weren't whispering," he lied. The sky rumbled.

"Okay, okay, we were whispering about-"

"Don't tell him what we were whispering about!" yelled Travis.

"Ohsoyoudon'-Katieout?"

"F*** you Connor!" yelled Travis. Katie just blushed again.

"So, do you want to go on a date with me?" Katie asked him.

"I…um…gah!" Travis responded.

"I think that means yes…" Connor answered for him.

"Okay. Meet you at 6 next Friday!"

"Okay!" he replied.

"Awwe! That was so romantic!" Silena said.

"Um..not to ruin the moment or anything, but this is getting kind of boring."

"Yeah. Thalia, have anything else planned?"

"Well, we could play spin the bottle…"

"YES!" Silena shouted.

"Okay, I guess we could play that…"

**A/N: Okay, I got bored, so I decided to stop. For those who asked, I included Tratie and Thalico! I might do Tratie's date, but idk. What's going to happen next? I think we all know…Well, give me suggestions for what to do after spin the bottle! Thanks, and I know this is a Friday and I usually don't update, but I wasn't busy today…surprisingly so I got the chance to finish the chapter! Don't get used to this, lol. Please give me ideas! I can't wait for tomorrow! I'm going Christmas caroling with my friends! lol, not that you care. well…BYE! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS (even though its kinda earlyish, but not for Hanukkah!)**


	11. Spin the Bottle

**A/N: Sorry if the chapters were kind of rushed, but I don't do very well with details. Sorry if they seemed rushed though.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, would I be here right now?**

Annabeth POV

Oh Gods. We were going to play spin the bottle. And I knew I was going to end up kissing Percy.

"Okay, same rules. If you don't want to kiss that person, you have to take off one piece of clothing."

"Okay." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"WAIT! We need a bottle," I pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" Thalia said.

"Wait here," Percy told us. He went to the kitchen, grabbed a water bottle, and drank it in one gulp.

"Uh…aren't we supposed to use a beer bottle or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, but my parents hid it from me since of what happened last time…" Thalia said. I wondered what happened last time.

"O-kay… Let's just start."

"Can I go first?" Silena asked.

"Sure," Thalia said. Silena spun the water bottle. It spun and spun until it stopped. On Connor. Silena's face was priceless. Connor just smirked.

"You don't have to kiss me you know. You can take off a piece of clothing."

"Um…no. Let's just get this over with." She dragged Connor towards the closet and shut the door. We were all laughing, except Beckendorf. He just sat there.

It seemed like a short period, since we were laughing, and by that time, Silena and Connor came out. Connor came out looking dazed.

"Okay, so my turn?" Connor asked.

"Yep," Silena responded.

"Here goes nothing." He spun the bottle and it landed on…..…Clarisse. "WHY DO THE GODS HATE ME?" he yelled.

"Don't worry man. She's a good kisser," Chris said, blushing. That made everyone go silent and Clarisse to blush too.

"Let's go punk." She dragged him into the closet. 5 minutes passed.

"Guys, you can come out now." Again, Connor came out looking even more dazed.

"Clarisse, it looks like you punched him, not kissed him," I said.

"Oh well." She spun the bottle. It landed on Chris. "Now this I will enjoy." She grabbed him like she did with Connor and kissed him, not bothering to go into the closet. We just stared until 5 minutes passed.

"Ahem." They both broke apart, smiling.

"My turn?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Clarisse answered. He spun the bottle. It spun and spun until it landed on…..me. Yes, me.

"Um…sorry Annabeth." He took off his shirt, seeing that he didn't want to kiss me. Why didn't he want to kiss me? It's not like I wanted to kiss him, but, what's wrong with me? He had a well grown six pack that caused Clarisse to lean into him.

Well, since it was my turn, I spun the bottle. The same exact lips that touched the water bottle I just spun were going to be touched by me. It landed on Percy. Like I said before, I knew I was going to end up kissing Percy at some point. And this was the time. I blushed as I tapped Percy's arm. Percy jumped up.

"Sorry, what?" he said. Then he looked at the bottle. It was pointing to him.

"Okay. Who am I going to be kissing? Unless that person doesn't want to kiss me!" Obviously, he wasn't paying attention.

"Um…me," I said. He smiled.

"Okay," he said. I guess we all forgot about the closet because we both leaned in and I again, felt the moist, ocean filled lips. It was even better than the last time. We continued and continued. We finally broke apart, and I found myself sitting in his lap. How did I get on his lap? I looked around and saw everyone staring at us. I blushed. I didn't know if he did, but he probably was too.

"Um…Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"It's your turn."

"Oh." He spun the bottle. It went around and around until it landed on Travis.

"Sorry dude, but I'm not gay." **(A/N: Sorry to anyone who's gay. I didn't mean to offend you if I did!)** He took off his shirt, which made me smile and stare a little _again._

It was Travis's turn, so he spun the bottle. It landed…..on Katie. Travis blushed and Katie smiled. I never thought Travis would have a soft side. Well, anything's possible, right?

Travis POV

I can't believe that I was finally going on a date with Katie! And now, we were going to kiss, if I didn't want to, then I would have to take off something, but I definitely wanted too. I went over and sat next to Katie. We both looked at each other and leaned in. She smelled like nature. When our lips touched, it felt like I was in Elysium. I've been crushing on Katie forever, and now, I was finally with her.

Annabeth POV

"Katie, it's your turn," I said. Katie ignored me. She and Connor were too interested in each other.

"Well, since Katie won't take her turn, can I go?" Thalia asked.

"Sure," Percy said. She spun the bottle and it landed on Nico. She looked at me. I gave her a look of courage. It basically told her that she could do it.

Thalia POV

Ohmygods. I was going to kiss Goth Boy. The boy I've been crushing on since I moved to the school. We both leaned in. I could tell he liked me too because of before, when we shared glances. His lips were moist and soft. I didn't care if he was a child of Hades. I loved him. And that was never going to change.

**A/N: Sorry if this was rushed! It seemed like it too me, but I don't know what you think. Like I said before, I'm not too good with details, but I hope you liked the chapter! I tried to put Percabeth, Thalico, and Tratie for those who love it! The next one or two chapters are going to be a cooking contest. Thanks to Xover Queen for the idea! It's okay to be random! **


	12. What Coupons Can do to You

**A/N: YAY! 96 REVIEWS! I'm so sorry olympian1999! I hope you feel better, and I wasn't creeped out. It's okay to let your feelings out! If the guy who was cheating on you broke up with you than obviously he didn't appreciate you enough because you seem really nice! (hope that makes you feel a little better, because I'm not that good at making people feel better, but I give an attempt because I don't really know what to say)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or this idea! The credit for this idea goes to Xover Queen and the characters go to Rick Riordan! **

Thalia POV

"Thalia, Honey, I'm home!" called my mom, who just walked in through the front door, carrying a bag of groceries.

"Okay. You know I'm having my sleepover, so can you just mind your own business from this point on?" I asked, hopefully.

"Sure Sweetie. Just let me know when you have nothing to do, because I have something in mind!" she said.

"Okay," I responded, hopefully not going to have to hear her suggestion.

"Thalia, what can we do? We finished playing spin the bottle, because it got kind of boring with you and Nico, Percy and Annabeth, Travis and Katie, Clarisse and Chris, Silena and Beckendorf making out, without having to spin the bottle and me and Connor doing nothing," Grover asked.

"Yeah Thals, no offense," Annabeth said.

"Well, unless you want to hear what my mom has to say, nothing." Everyone shot up, attempting to go ahead and ask my mom what her idea was.

"Okay, okay. I get it. It's boring. I'll go and ask my mom what we can do." I walked to the kitchen towards my mom.

"Mom, what's your idea?"

"Well, maybe you could play a board game!" she said.

"Um, no. Nevermind." I started to walk away when she said,

"Thalia, I'm just kidding. You can have a cooking contest we can all eat the food for dinner because I don't know what to cook and decide whether it's good or not. I had a bunch of coupons and everything was on sale, so I bought all of it without thinking and now I don't know what to do with it! But you'll have to pair up with someone because I don't want you to be doing everything by yourselves." I remembered that my mom was pretty cool. Sometimes.

"Okay. Great idea! Thanks mom!" I proceeded to tell my friends the rules of the cooking contest.

**The Rules:**

You have to work with a partner.

You'll make three small courses: appetizer, main course, and dessert.

We will have it for dinner, and there are many people in this contest so make sure your courses are actually small.

_DON'T _put any poison or anything that may harm others.

You can only use what we have in this house.

**The Teams:**

Percy and Annabeth

Thalia and Nico

Connor and Grover

Travis and Katie

Silena and Beckendorf

Clarisse and Chris

**A/N: This is just a short chapter on what happened and how the cooking contest started, because I have **_**a lot**_** of homework. Sorry! If you have any recipes that you want a specific group to make, PM me or say it in your review! I'm going to need a recipe for almost everyone because I don't really have anything in mind that they're going to cook. And remember, it's three courses! I probably won't be able to write for a while, but please send in recipes to help me out!**

-Candy0304


	13. What They'll be Cooking

**Yes, another author's note, I know. It's just letting you know who's going to cook what. Oh, and for the Spin the Bottle chapter, I meant to put Travis, not Connor. Sorry if any of you got confused! **

**Thanks to anyone who gave me ideas on what each group should cook, but this is what I've decided. I might not get to all the recipes, but I'll do the best I can when I'm writing the chapters. Thalia's mom sure bought a lot of groceries!**

**Appetizer:**

**Percy & Annabeth- Biscuits**

**Nico & Thalia- Garlic bread**

**Travis & Katie- Tortilla chips with salsa**

**Beckendorf & Silena- Egg Tart**

**Clarisse & Chris- Fried dumplings **

**Connor & Grover- Vegetable quesadillas**

**Main Course:**

**Percy & Annabeth- Blue waffles w/ blueberry syrup**

**Nico & Thalia- Mac & Cheese**

**Travis & Katie- Salad**

**Beckendorf & Silena- Pizza bagels**

**Clarisse & Chris- Spam sushi (which really isn't sushi, but it's really good!)**

**Connor & Grover- Mini enchiladas**

**Dessert:**

**Percy & Annabeth- Blueberry tart**

**Nico & Thalia- Rice krispies **

**Travis & Katie- Fruit salad**

**Beckendorf & Silena- S'mores **

**Clarisse & Chris- Chocolate cake **

**Connor & Grover- By this time, they quit because they were tired and lazy :]**


	14. Ling Ling Dumplings

**A/N: PASSED 100 REVIEWS? TY SO MUCH GUYS! This chapter is basically just Thalico for Thalico lovers. I might just do this for every chapter they cook…but that would take a while. It might be boring because it's **_**mostly**_** cooking. Yeah yeah, I know. She's updating on a Saturday? Well, I decided that since Christmas is in a week, let's have some Christmas spirit! Tis the season! XD. But I might not be able to update for a while…I know I said that, but this time, I really can't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Ling Ling Dumplings XD**

Nico POV

Okay, so we were having a cooking contest since Thalia's mom bought an overload of groceries. We didn't know what to make, so Thalia suggested garlic bread. I agreed and got 3 loafs of Italian bread. We also found butter, Italian seasoning, and garlic powder. Garlic bread was easy to make. We cut the bread in half, opening the bread. Then we cut it so that we would have two long pieces and then we cut those in half, short ways, so we had four pieces of bread. We did that for two more loafs of bread, so that we had twelve slices.

Thalia POV

Me and Nico were working great together! We just finished cutting the bread. We put the bread aside, grabbed a small bowl, the butter, garlic powder, and the Italian seasoning. We took about 2-3 table spoons of butter and put it in the bowl. Then we shoved it in the microwave for a couple minutes so it would melt.

_A few minutes later. BEEP!_

I carefully took the bowl out, since it was hot, and put it on the counter. Then, I instructed Nico to add some garlic powder and Italian seasoning. We got a brush and mixed everything together. Then, I started to dab the brush in the mixture and spread it on each piece of bread lightly so it wouldn't get soaked.

All of a sudden, I felt hands go around mine, holding on to them. Then, I felt a warm body leaning against my back. I didn't have to turn around to see who it was. Nico was holding onto my hand, guiding me with every brush stroke. It was the best feeling ever. I guess you could say that we were together, because he never acted like this to anyone.

"So…Are we together?" I asked.

"What do you think?" he asked. Then he turned me around and kissed me.

We finally broke apart and finished the brushing the garlic bread with the mixture. When we were done, we put the garlic bread on a tray and into the oven to toast and waited for the oven to beep while we kissed. It was going to be the best garlic bread ever because we made it love.

**This chapter is really short…So I'm going to add some Clarisse x Chris! Clarisse might be a little OOC.**

Clarisse POV

Okay, so let's just get this over with. I don't even know why I bothered coming to this sleepover. I just came because Silena forced me to and because Chris was going. Now look where we ended up. A cooking contest. Well, Chris and I didn't know what to make so we looked through what Mrs. Grace bought. We found a bunch of stuff, but what really stood out were Ling Ling dumplings. They looked really good on the cover, so Chris and I decided to make them. First, they had to boil so we took a bunch out, but not that many since they were appetizers, and we threw them in a pot of boiling water. We literally threw them into the pot. It was pretty fun, and as a child of Ares, I did what was kind of right. I broke a rule. _The no playing with food rule. _I couldn't believe that I actually had fun cooking. The best part was that I had fun cooking with Chris.

Chris POV

I was throwing in Ling Ling dumplings with Clarisse. It was pretty fun. When we were done, we let them come to a boil. I removed the cover of the pot and the dumplings looked ready. I turned off the fire, poured out the steaming water, and got the dumplings out. I put them on a plate and then placed a pan over another fire and turned it on. I let it heat up, and walked away from it, but not too far. I hoped that wouldn't burn the place down. I walked over to Clarisse and put my arm around her.

"How would you like to fry some dumplings?" I asked her.

"I'll fry them. But on two conditions."

"What?" She leaned over and kissed me.

"That was one. Two is that you have to fry them with me."

"Oh. Okay. Great! I think the pan is heated, so let's put some oil on it." We walked over together and she grabbed the oil. She poured some onto the pan and I picked it up, moving the pan around for the oil to spread.

Once it was spread, we both dumped the boiled dumplings into the pan. There was a lot of smoke.

"Jeez Chris! That's a lot of smoke!" called Beckendorf.

"You would have a lot of smoke too if you were making the same thing!" I said back.

Clarisse and I found a spatula and moved and flipped the dumplings around so that every side of the dumpling would be fried.

We eventually finished the dumplings and put them on a plate with a paper towel under it to soak in all the oil from the greasy dumplings. They looked good. I couldn't help myself. I took a fork and stabbed one. Me and Clarisse sat down, both eating one end of the dumpling. Our lips would've touched if the fork wasn't there. I put the fork down and kissed her, our lips touching each others, and not the fork. It was the best cooking experience ever.

**A/N: How'd you like it? The next chapter will be Percabeth and Tratie.**


	15. GF's and BF's

**A/N: This is a little more than just making biscuits…Oh, and I lied. There's not going to be Tratie in this one. Sorry! 125 reviews! TY Guys! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaimer: I own PJO like I own youtube.**

Annabeth POV

Like I said, it was going to be a long night. Me and Percy were going to be making biscuits for the appetizer. Thalia's house was pretty big, including the kitchen so everyone could share the oven, pots, pans, ect. From what I could tell, she was pretty rich.

So, her mom bought all kinds of things, so we basically had many ingredients to choose from and what to make. We found some biscuit dough where you just had to cut it and bake it, so we decided to make that because we didn't feel like cooking then.

We got out a cutting board and slipped out the dough. Percy and I cut it and popped it into the pre-heated oven. This gave us time to talk.

"So…" I said. It was kind of awkward since we told each other we liked one another and kissed twice, once ending up in his lap.

"So…" he said. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Are we together or something?" I blurted. Dammit.

"I don't know. What do you think?" He asked. He leaned in and so did I. Our lips touched and eventually, his hand was in my hair, going through my blonde curls.

We pulled apart. I put my arms around his neck. "I'll take that as a yes," I said.

All of a sudden, the oven beeped.

"I think our biscuits are done," he guessed. I got up, grabbed an oven mitt, found a cooling rack, and took out the biscuits. I carefully placed the tray on a placemat. Then, I went looking through the drawers looking for a spatula. When I found them, I slid it under a biscuit and placed it on a cooling rack. I did this to a couple more when I felt a body leaning against my back and hands holding mine. I turned around to see Percy smiling at me while guiding my hands, sliding the spatula under the biscuit and placing them on a cooling rack for me.

When we were done, we placed everything in the sink and sat down.

"I'm going to see how everyone else is doing. Be right back," he told me.

"Okay," I said. Now that he was gone, I went to look for Thalia. She wasn't in the kitchen, so I went to the living room. Not there either. Hmm…maybe she was in her room. I went upstairs and I found the door open with her and Silena in it.

"Yeah, we're going out," Thalia said. "Oh, hi Annabeth," she said when she saw me.

"Who are you going out with, if I'm not being too nosy?" I asked.

"Oh, um, you heard that?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, blushing.

"Nico."

"Ohmygods! I'm so happy for you! And now we both have boyfriends!" I said.

"Yay! Wait, you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. I'm going out with Percy."

"OHMYGODS. WHEN DID THIS LITTLE CONNECTION HAPPEN? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO ARE FINALLY GOING OUT!"

"YEAH! WHEN? Oh gods Thalia, you're starting to sound like me!" Silena said.

"It happened just now. And yeah Thalia! Silena, what are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be downstairs helping Beckendorf make the appetizer?"

"Well, cooking would just mess up my outfit! And my hands would get all dirty!" I sighed.

"I think I should get back downstairs. Percy might be looking for me."

Percy POV

"Hey man!" I said to Nico. He was in the living room.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be making your appetizer with Annabeth?" he asked.

"I could be asking the same question. But, we finished. You?"

"Same. Oh, dude, guess what?"

"What?"

"Thalia's my girlfriend!"

"Wow Nico! I'm impressed! Oh, and while we're on the subject, Annabeth's mine."

"Cool. Now we both have girlfriends. Ohmygods! We should double date! No, triple! Wait, no, quadruple!"

"Jeez. Calm down Nico. Maybe we should just double date. We should go some time."

"Yeah."

I still couldn't believe that Annabeth was my girlfriend. The only thing I hoped for was that it would stay like that forever and always.

**A/N: I didn't really know how to end it, but I like the one I have. I promise the next chapter will have Tratie! This contest is probably going to take up a lot of the story, but I'll try to keep the story going. I'm planning to make it a life story. What do you think?**


	16. Stop Complaining

**A/N: Here's your Tratie! I also added Grover and Connor's and Silena and Beckendorf. I hope the cooking doesn't bore you! :D Enjoy! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I probably might take longer to update now, but I still will. Thanks jake1212!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I think you know that.**

Katie POV

Making salsa with tortilla chips was not my first choice, but I went with it anyways because Travis picked it. We were going on a date on Saturday! I couldn't wait. So, we could've just took salsa and chips that Mrs. Grace bought like Connor said to save all the trouble, but it was a cooking contest, so I demanded that we actually _make _something!

The first thing that I decided was that we make the salsa, not the chips. We started out by picking some tomatoes from the grocery bag. I couldn't believe she bought so many things. She practically bought the whole store!

With me holding the knife, I peeled each and every tomato. I cut each tomato in half so the seeds could come out. I didn't want to do all the work, like I knew how it was going to end up, so I told Travis to scrape out the seeds with a spoon. We both drained them together. Then, I used the knife again and chopped them into squares. I also found some celery and onions. I chopped those up and also found garlic, salt, and pepper, the usual things. I peeled and crushed a garlic clove and added that, along with the pepper and salt. I mixed everything together and poured it into a bowl.

Travis came up to me, holding a useful dish. It had a mini bowl in the middle with a place to put the chips in on the side. It was perfect. Just like him.

Grover POV

Connor is really lazy. The only reason I got paired up with him is because everyone else paired up with the person they liked. I got stuck with him.

Well, anyways, we were making vegetable quesadillas. I was cooking the vegetables while he was melting the cheese. Then, when we were both done, we mixed them and poured the mixture on the tortilla chips. Then, we folded them so it looked triangle. We put them on a tray and left them in the oven to toast.

_A couple moments later…._

The oven beeped and we carefully took them out. They looked so good! We carefully slipped them off the tray, still hot. It was going to be a good contest.

Beckendorf POV

Silena went upstairs, leaving me to cook the egg tarts. I did the best I could. I mixed in all the ingredients to make the filling and made the flaky crust. I filled the crust in with the filling and baked it. By the time I was done, Silena was downstairs.

"Where have you been?" I asked her.

"Upstairs talking to Thalia and Annabeth."

"So you weren't applying makeup?"

"Well, I did, but I was also talking to them."

"Oh. Well, I finished the egg tarts."

"Okay! So, we're done?"

"Yeah, we're done."

"So…um…what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, well Annabeth and Percy are together. So are Thalia and Nico."

"Cool."

"And now that you're done making the food…" She pulled me closer and our lips met.

**A/N: Sorry, I know this was rushed. I was just kind of too lazy to type out the steps for the vegetable quesadilla and the egg tart. Oh, and sorry that all these chapters were short. Next, we're going to have the taste testing. When you review, (and I know you will) I have a question for you to answer in it: Did you ever want Rick to re-write the series using Annabeth's POV so you have a version of Percy's POV and Annabeth's POV? **


	17. Taste Testing 1

**A/N: My life is really hard right now with love and stuff, so sorry if the chapters stink. **

**Disclaimer: OMGZ! GUESS WHAT? I DON'T OWN PJO!**

Annabeth POV

"Is there anyone still cooking?" I asked.

"No," replied Thalia.

"Okay, so can we rate the food now? Because I'm starving!" Percy said. I laughed.

"Yeah," Thalia said.

"Who's dish are we going to eat first?" Nico asked.

"Let's start out with ours," said Thalia.

"Okay," Nico responded.

Nico and Thalia placed a piece of garlic bread on each or out plates. We had a scoring sheet. It looked like this:

**Appetizer Main Course Dessert**

**Thalia and Nico 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5**

**Percy and Annabeth 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5**

**Silena and Beckendorf 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5**

**Clarisse and Chris 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5**

**Travis and Katie 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5**

**Grover and Connor 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5**

I rated it a 4 out of 5. It was good, but not the best I've tasted. I looked over at what Percy rated it. He rated it a 4 out of 5 too. Thalia tried to look ever my shoulder.

"No peeking!" I said.

"C'mon! Please Annabeth? For me?" she said, with puppy dog eyes.

"No Thalia. And those puppy dog eyes wont work on me."

"Fine."

"Who's going next?" I asked. No one volunteered.

"Well I guess it's us then!" Percy said. I got up and went to get our biscuits. Using a spatula, I placed a biscuit on everyone's plate. After they took a few bites, they started writing down their ratings.

"What do you think they said?" Percy asked me.

"I don't really know," I responded. I leaned over Thalia's shoulder, but she turned her paper over. However, I caught a glimpse of what was on the paper. She had rated it a 5 out of 5. Truthfully, I think we should've gotten a 3 or 4, but a 5 worked.

"Thalia rated it a 5," I whispered to Percy. He leaned over Beckendorf's shoulder. He took a quick look and then looked back at me.

"Beckendorf rated it a 4," he told me.

"That's not that bad," I said.

"Yeah," he kissed me on the cheek. "its not."

"Who's next?" I asked.

"Us!" Silena squealed.

"Okay. What did you guys make?" I asked Silena and Beckendorf.

"_I _made egg tart," Beckendorf stated.

"Oh well. It's from both of us because we're a team," Silena told him. Beckendorf went to the kitchen and got their egg tarts for us. I took a bite. It was actually pretty good. Who knew that Beckendorf could cook? Next went Clarisse and Chris. Their Ling Ling dumplings were surprisingly delicious, so I rated it a 5 out of 5. Travis and Katie's salsa and chips were okay. Connor and Grover's quesadilla's were good too. So far, everyone was off to a good start. I hope everyone's main course is good!

**A/N: Sorry, I know this wasn't a very good chapter. Please review! Hopefully they'll make me feel better.**


	18. I know, again?

**A/N: In the last chapter, the chart was kind of messed up. It wouldn't line up, and even when i tried to edit it after I uploaded, it wouldn't work, so it was supposed to have the names on the side, the appetizer, main course, and dessert on the top, and under each category, there would be the 12345 for each dish, and it would appear three times for each pairing. I hope that wasn't confusing! Sorry the chapters are so short, again.**


	19. We

**A/N: Not a lot of people reviewed the last chapter, but that's okay. I have something at the bottom that I need your opinion on, so make sure you review and tell me after you read! BTW, I use we a lot in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own PJO.**

Annabeth POV

We were about to start the main course round. Percy and I decided to make it a breakfast for dinner. We were going to make blue waffles, like his mom made them, with blueberry syrup. We started out by making batter. We added eggs, milk, oil, flour, and blue food coloring. We stirred the batter.

When we were done, we asked Thalia for a waffle maker. She told Nico she would be right back and went off to get the waffle maker. When she came back with it, she handed the machine to us and walked back to Nico.

We plugged it in and poured the batter in. While the waffle was cooking, we made the blueberry syrup. We found a box of blueberries in one of the grocery bags that Thalia's mom bought home. We washed them and then put them in a food processor to mash. When we were done, we added lemon juice to the mashed up blueberries. Then, we boiled them. After we were done with that, we strained them. We mixed it with sugar and boiled them again. When it was done, we turned off the fire and skimmed off foam.

During this process, we finished making the waffles too. We also laughed and had fun. We ended it by pouring the syrup into a container and kissing.

Chris POV

Clarisse and I were going to make spam sushi (Spam Musubi). We started off by boiling rice, with a special liquid to flavor it **(I don't remember what it's called). **Then we opened a pack of seaweed, and not the little kind. The big one, the one that looks like a huge square. We put it on a sushi roller thing that was made of string and sticks. We covered it in plastic and put the seaweed on top. When the rice was done, we spread it out on the seaweed. Then, we opened a can of lightly salted spam. We cut it into strips and laid them on top of the rice. We rolled it up and made sure the roll was tightly sealed. We rolled it back and forth just to make sure. We unrolled the sushi roller and the plastic. We found a sushi knife and carefully cut it into one inch sizes. We repeated this over so we would have enough.

We also kissed and laughed a few times. I wish everyone would see her as I do.

Travis POV

Katie and I were going to make salad for the main course. It was simple and easy. We opened a bad of arugula. We chopped up tomatoes, onions, carrots, and cucumbers. We also added crotons and shredded cheese. We put it into a bowl and mixed it. We also found some dressing in one of the grocery bags, so we put that aside. Since it didn't take too long, we decided to talk about our date on Saturday.

"So, where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You made the date, Katie."

"I know. I was just wondering if you had anywhere in mind that we could go."

"Oh."

"So, I was thinking, in the park at one' o clock. I'll bring the meal. You bring dessert."

"Sounds good."

Nico POV

This would've been easy. We could've just opened a box of macaroni and cheese and made it. But no. Thalia insisted on making the mac and cheese from scratch.

We opened a box of elbow pasta. We poured it into a boiling pot of water. While that was cooking, we melted American cheese. We also added milk to it. The pasta came to a boil. We drained it, with smoke exploding in out faces, and added the cheese. We mixed it and added a little more milk. We mixed it again and scooped out portions in bowls for the testing.

When we were done, we walked to the living room and watched TV until it was time for testing. I put my arm around her and she didn't remove it.

Silena POV

I decided to give cooking a try. Since I didn't help with the appetizer, I was going to give my best effort on this dish. Beckendorf and I were going to make pizza bagels. It already sounds messy! I rolled up my sleeves and prepared for the work.

While I got the bagels, Beckendorf got the tomato sauce and cheese. He was such a sweetie. I also found a toaster-oven in Thalia's kitchen, so we were going to use that instead of the regular oven. I cut open the bagels and placed them on the tray. Beckendorf spread the sauce all over it, and I realized that it wasn't going to be so messy after all. Together, we sprinkled the cheese on them and put them in the toaster oven, which was pre-heated to 350 degrees. Then, while it was in the oven, I think you know what we did.

Connor POV

I wasn't really into making enchiladas, but Grover seemed to LOVE them, so I let him make them. You might ask, aren't you doing any of the work? Well, you see, cooking isn't my thing, and I didn't know how to make them. I didn't feel like being bossed around by Grover either, so I grabbed a chair and watched him do all the work as I relaxed and watched everyone else. I saw him make the vegetables and all that stuff. By the time he was done, I was asleep. I didn't realize until he woke me up and told me everyone else was done too.

**A/N: Sorry, I know. This cooking contest is kind of boring me too. Just let me know in your review if you want me to finish it or continue with the sleepover, and then school. **


	20. Taste Testing 2

**A/N: So, I decided to finish the cooking contest, and then the sleepover, and back at school again. If you didn't know, I was planning to do Annabeth's life, including after school ends, but I might (probably) skip finishing school and college and stuff to get into when Percy and Annabeth get older, but I still will do the graduation and stuff…maybe. I also might make a story of Percabeth Moments, because I keep having ideas, but I also forget them, and I just decided to make one, so make sure you look for that story when I update it! This is a long A/N…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO **

Thalia POV

We were starting judging again. We all prepared and sat down at the table next to out partner. I, of course, sat next to Nico, so we could hold hands, and I'm guessing that's what Percy and Annabeth are doing too. Nico and I went first. We brought out our Mac and Cheese. It wasn't original, which means it wasn't that hard to make. I couldn't really tell if anyone liked it, but it was Mac and Cheese. What was so different about it? I wasn't really expecting anything.

"So, what did you think of it?" I asked.

"Thalia, it's Mac and Cheese. What do you expect?" Annabeth said.

"So you don't like it?" I questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

"I never said that," she said.

"So you do like it," I said.

"I never said that either," she said. She really likes to do that.

"Annabeth, just give me a straight answer!" I said, not really meaning to sound so harsh.

"Okay, okay Thalia. I'm just kidding. It was fine. It's like any other Mac and Cheese would taste like. Except school Mac and Cheese," she shivered.

"Yeah, you're right."

"So, whose next?" Connor asked.

"Uh…who wants to go next?" I asked. No one volunteered. "Connor, why don't you go since you asked,"

"Fine," he grumbled. "Let's go Grover," he said as he pulled Grover out of his chair. They came back with mini enchiladas. I had a feeling that Grover did all the work.

"Here are your enchiladas, that we _both _made," Connor said as he placed one on each of our plates.

"You mean, that _I _made," Grover grumbled. I was right.

I took a bite. It was actually pretty good. I rated it a 5 out of 5. In no time, I finished mine. I noticed Nico didn't really touch his.

"Nico, don't you like it?" I asked.

"Not really. I'm not all into vegetables," he responded.

"Can I have yours then? I actually think it's really good."

"Sure. Knock yourself out." So I grabbed it and finished it, licking my fingers at the end.

"Can we go next?" Annabeth said.

"Sure," I told her. She and Percy got up, holding hands. I knew it! They came and brought back from what I saw blueberry waffles with blueberry syrup. They just had to make everything blue.

I took a bite. It wasn't that bad, especially with the syrup. I take back my blue comment. I looked up from my food. It looks like Percy and Annabeth would get good reviews, including from me. Travis and Katie wanted to go next. No one else asked, so they handed out their salad.

The salad wasn't that bad. I wasn't a big fan of salad, but I tried it anyways. It was okay. I rated it a 5, because I didn't want to rate it something bad, even though I didn't like it. Just because it's a food I don't like doesn't mean that I should rate it something bad, because it's not their cooking. It's the food.

Beckendorf and Silena brought out their pizza bagels. It looked like pizza, and either way, it was dough, crust or bagel, so I ate it. It was really good, but not as good as the enchiladas.

Last but not least, Chris and Clarisse went. They brought out their Spam Musubi, which sounded good. They said it was like sushi, but no raw fish. It was spam instead. We each got 3-4 pieces. I took a bite the same time Nico did. We also both said, "Mmmm," at the same time, which made us laugh and everyone look at us. It was surprisingly good! I didn't know where they got the idea, but I'm glad they made it.

**A/N: Sorry if it didn't have what you expected. I had to write an essay for homework so sorry it's so short. AGAIN, I know, but once the contest is over, it **_**should **_**be longer. I'm not sure yet. Review please!**


	21. Dessert

**A/N: DESSERT! This chapter has absolutely no drama or romance theme whatsoever, so if you don't want to read this chapter, feel free to skip it. It's just cooking, and I was bored, so I put kind of a boring mood to it. AND, I have an essay to write for homework so…yeah. I'll try to make the next chapter better.**

**P.S: This chapter would've been out 2 days ago, but I didn't upload it when I thought I did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

Travis POV

Fruit salad isn't that hard to make. You just chop up fruit and throw them into a bowl. And that's exactly what we did. We cut cantaloupe, strawberries, put grapes and blueberries in, pineapple, and a lot more. We scooped them from the bowl and put them in cups for them to taste it. It was kind of a healthy dessert, but whatever, you know?

Thalia POV

I remember how my mom used to make rice krispies when I was younger. You would melt butter and marshmallows together. Then you add the rice crispy cereal. Then, stir until coated. Press the mixture into a pan and let it cool. Then you would cut it and serve.

They smelled so good. I ended up stealing one, and splitting it with Nico, since we would've had leftovers. It was sweet. The moment, and the treat.

Percy POV

We used the same holders that Silena and Beckendorf used, because they had extra. We used a similar process to the blueberry syrup, but we didn't crush them and we added a few extra. We also put them in the oven. They looked so good, with the blueberries bubbling when it was hot, but we had to leave them to cool.

Chris POV

We made a chocolate cake like any other chocolate cake. But, we used the packaged ones, so it made it easier. All we had to do was add the egg, oil, and water. When it was done, we made frosting and frosted it. Then we sprinkled it with powdered sugar. Then, we cut it into slices for everyone.

Silena POV

S'MORES! The chocolate and marshmallows would ruin my fit body! At least I don't have to eat them! Me and Charlie melted the marshmallows over the stove fire. Then we placed a piece of Hershey's chocolate on graham crackers and topped it with another one. We put it on a plate and prepared it for serving.

Grover POV

I gave up. Connor wouldn't help me, so we quit the competition. We would just taste test.


	22. Taste Testing and Duct Tape

**A/N: I'M REALLY, VERY HAPPY CAUSE MY CRUSH ASKED ME OUT YESTERDAY, and I would've updated yesterday, but I didn't get a chance to, BUT I'M SO HAPPY SO I'M GONNA UPDATE! On with the story…Percy is kinda OCC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Percy POV

As the last group was finishing up, everyone took their seats at the table for the last taste testing. It's dessert. What could go wrong?

I put my arm around Annabeth as we took our seats. I laughed as Nico put his arm around Thalia because she was taller than him. What? It looked weird.'

First, we ate the s'mores that Silena made. They. Were. Awesome. Needs no explanation.

Next, we ate the fruit salad, made by Travis and Katie. I wasn't thrilled, but it wasn't bad. Then, we had Thalia and Nico's rice krispies. IT WAS SO GOOD! The marshmallow _really _complimented the cereal. As I proceeded to tell Annabeth this, she laughed. Now that I thought about it, it sounded weird coming from my mouth. I asked for seconds as I blushed, because I was the only one. Thalia got up from her seat and cut me a HUGE piece. I finished it whole.

I didn't know what we were having next until Chris put it down on my plate. Annabeth was laughing the entire time I was eating. I gave her a puzzled look when I was done. She took my napkin and wiped my mouth. I realized that I had chocolate all over my mouth. I must've looked like a pig. I blushed harder, and Annabeth giggled.

We _would've _had another dessert, but Grover quit with Conner, so I had one less dessert to eat. I was hyped up on sugar, so now, I was jumping all over the house. Thalia yelled at me to stop, but I wouldn't, so she blasted me with lightning. That got me to stop.

"OW! WHADDYA DO THAT FOR?" I screamed.

"Well, I had to. You wouldn't calm down."

"Well I had sugar. You know how I get when I have SUGAR!"

"Okay, this is what we have to do. Someone get the ropes from the closet. The really strong ones. Oh, and some duct tape."

"NOOO! NOT THE DUCT TAPE!" I shouted and started to run around the house so no one could catch me.

"Someone catch him!" Thalia said.

"I know what to do," Annabeth said.

She put on a Yankees cap that made her invisible and disappeared into thin air. I continued to run around when I bumped into someone's lips. Suddenly, I wasn't so hyper. Annabeth took her cap off and reached her hand out. Thalia threw her something that I couldn't recognize. Then, she pinned me down and wrapped the ropes around me, and soon, I was stuck to the floor, with duct tape holding me down.

"Can someone let me go?" I asked

"Nope. Not until you calm down," Thalia said.

"But I am calm!" I insisted.

"Percy, I know you, and I know that you're not calm, even though you look it."

"So, how long do I have to be here?"

"Oh, maybe the rest of the night."

"WHAT? Annabeth! Help me!"

"Sorry Percy, but to prove your manliness to me, you're going to have to stay on the floor for the rest of the night."

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you Annabeth."

"Awe, that's so sweet!" Silena said.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, c'mon. Let's go do something else."

"Ooohh! Can we please play truth or dare again?" Silena asked.

"I thought we stopped because it was boring."

"Yeah, but I wanna play again! And if anything, we could look at magazines!"

"You have magazines Thalia?" I asked.

"No, not that I know of…" she trailed off.

"No sillies! I brought them!" And then she raced upstairs and came back down with a sleeping bag. Inside was filled with magazines. Probably something she could do since she was a child of Aphrodite.

"Really Silena?"

"Yeah, but you guys don't have to look at them! You can talk about you're amazing girlfriends!"

"But I don't have a girlfriend! And neither does Grover!" Conner said.

"Hey! Speak for yourself!" Grover said.

"You have a girlfriend?" we all asked.

"YES! Why does everyone think that I don't have a girlfriend! Her name is Juniper, and she's a tree nymph."

"Ohh," we all said. That explained it.

"So let's start truth or dare!" Silena said. "Oh, and Percy, you can play too, but you can't dare anyone to untie you or anything like that," she said.

Figures.


	23. Truth or Dare II

**A/N: I'm in a good mood so here I am writing another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy POV

"Okay, who's going first?" I asked.

"Why don't you go first Percy?" Annabeth said.

"Sure. Okay. Uh…Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said confidently.

"Okay, I dare you to sing a song to Thalia, describing your feelings about her," I said, and snickered. He just glared at me.

"Fine. Uh…can I go later? I want to find the perfect song."

"Sure, but don't forget! And if you do, I'll make sure to remember."

"Truth or dare Grover?"

"Truth."

"How did you like working with Conner in the cooking contest?"

"No offense Conner, but I hated it. He was lazy and he barely did any work!"

"That's me!" Conner said. Travis laughed.

"Okay, Travis, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay. I…uh…I dare you to uh…I dare you to say how long you've liked Katie."

"Oh, that's easy. I liked her ever since the first day I saw her. She was so pretty and nice, and she would get mad at me every time I pulled a prank on her cabin, but she was still pretty even when she was yelling at me," he said. Wow. I didn't know Travis could be like that.

"Awwe!" Katie said.

"So…Conner, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Oooh! I have a good one!" he said. He went over to Conner's ear and whispered something. A huge evilish grin appeared on his face. Uh oh.

"Okay, my turn right?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, but what did Travis dare you to do?"

"Uh...Can't tell. You'll see."

"O-kay…go Conner. Take your turn."

"Gladly. Percy, truth or dare?"

"I guess truth, since I can't do any dares…"

"Tell us your fatal flaw."

"Uh…okay. My fatal flaw is seeing my friends in danger. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Thalia, Nico, Grover, or Annabeth in my life."

"That was sweet," Silena said.

"Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us your biggest secret."

"My biggest secret? Hm…I guess it would be that…" the ending was murmured.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What did you say?"

"I said that I…" the ending was murmured again.

"What?"

'I said I'm afraid of heights okay?"

"Really? Thalia, daughter of Zeus, afraid of heights?"

"Shut up."

"You can't make me."

"Really?" she got up and headed towards the closet. I didn't like where this was going. She opened it, and I heard a ripping sound. She came out with another piece of duct tape and placed it over my mouth.

I decided it was best not to say anything since no one would understand me.

"Now that he can't say anything, Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tickle Percy." My eyes got wide, and Thalia motioned for her to come to her. Then, Thalia whispered something in her ear. Annabeth nodded and walked towards me. She reached her hand to my stomach, my worst tickle spot. She started tickling me. At first, I tried to keep still and not make any sounds, but soon, I couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing, but it was muffled by the duct tape. I squirmed until Annabeth finally stopped. Her face showed that she had fun torturing me. She smiled at me and walked back to her seat.

"My turn?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," Thalia responded.

"Okay. Percy, truth or dare?"

I tried to say dare but it came out as, "Deeerr."

"Whaddya say Prissy?" asked Clarisse.

"It's Percy," Annabeth corrected.

"Whatever," she said. She walked over to me and reached towards my mouth. She moved to the edge of where the tape was and ripped it off my mouth.

"OWWW!" I shouted.

"Well, now he can speak," Clarisse said, and she walked back to her seat.

"So, truth or dare Percy?" Annabeth asked me.

"Truth."

"Okay. Who, out of all the people in this room except me, would you go out with?

"Hmm…well, I guess Thalia because I don't really know any one else…"

"Interesting..." Annabeth stated. Nico glared at me.

"So, uh…truth or dare Silena?"

"Truth or course!"

"Did you plan to bring those magazines? Or did you just conquer them or something, like a child of Aphrodite?"

"As a child of Aphrodite, I am always prepared with magazines no matter in what situation."

"O-kay…"

"Charlie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let me give you a makeover!"

"Fine." Silena ran upstairs and grabbed a HUGE bag of makeup and raced back downstairs. She dragged him to an open space where she had room to apply makeup on him. I felt bad for the poor guy.

I couldn't see what Silena put on him, since I was laying down, but I had a feeling that he didn't look as pretty as other girls who put on makeup.

When she was done, he looked at himself in a mirror, which I could see the reflection from. He had blue eye shadow on, with mascara and very pink blush. She had applied lip gloss to his lips. He didn't look very appealing. She had also put on eye liner around his eyes and curled his eye lashes. He ran to the bathroom, probably to wipe it off. I heard Conner, Travis, and Grover laughing their heads off. I had to admit, it was pretty funny, but I didn't laugh, for the sake of him.

"Nice touch with the eye lash curling, Silena," Thalia said.

"Thanks. Doesn't he look pretty?" she asked, which made Travis, Conner, and Grover burst out into another laughing fit.

"Yeah. I would so totally go out with him," Annabeth said.

He came back from the bathroom with the make up off, though the eye lash curling stayed, sort of. At least he didn't look as bad as before.

"So Katie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Conner for 60 seconds."

"Does it have to be Conner? No offense."

"None taken."

"Yes, it has to be Conner. Now, pucker up Conner."

Katie mouthed sorry to Travis and walked over to Conner, who was sitting next to Travis. She kissed him, Travis watching the whole scene. His brother kissing his girlfriend. Nothing worse than that. At least it was only a dare.

When the 60 seconds were up, Katie moved from one Stoll to another. She went to Travis and kissed him. I heard her whisper, "I felt nothing with him."

"Travis, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How'd you like seeing me kiss your girlfriend?"

"Well, truthfully speaking, I don't really care as long as she didn't feel anything." He grinned.

"Conner, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell the truth if you liked the kiss with Katie."

"What! I thought we couldn't do that!"

"That was for the other truth or dare game," I said. I regretted saying that. He walked up to the closet and pulled another piece of duct tape and taped my mouth shut.

"So Conner, did you like the kiss?" Travis asked.

"Yes. Yes I did." Katie walked up to him and smacked him. It left a mark.

"I hope you know that it meant nothing," she said to him. He just stared at her, stunned that she would do something like that.

"Well then, I guess we should conclude this truth or dare game," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, it's getting boring," Thalia said. I would've agreed, but my mouth was sealed.

"Well, what can we do next?" Chris asked. Wow. He was so quiet I forgot he was here.

"Well, it's getting kind of late so we could get ready to go to bed," Thalia said. We all burst out laughing. My laugh was muffled by the tape. "We all know that we're not going to bed, but just act like it to my mom. We can talk."

"AHAHAHA!" Grover burst out laughing.

"What?" they all asked.

"Percy has to stay downstairs, on the cold floor, alone."

"Yep. For the whole night, to prove his manliness to me," Annabeth said.

"I don't know you guys. I feel bad for him," Katie said.

"Katie, sometimes in life, you may feel bad or sorry for someone or something, but you can't always do something about it," Clarisse said.

"Well, can we at least give him a blanket or something?" she asked. I had to remember to thank Katie later for supporting me.

"Sure, why not. We don't want him to get sick or anything," Thalia said, and she went upstairs, probably to get a blanket for me.

She came downstairs with a blue blanket, and threw it on me. Then, Katie walked over to me and adjusted it so that I was comfortable in it, not like I could with the ropes.

"There. Better?" she asked me. I nodded my head since I couldn't say anything.

"Wait, there's one more thing we have to do before we go upstairs," Conner said. He went up to me, and like Clarisse, pulled the tape off my mouth.

"OWWW!" I screamed again. I was starting to wonder if Thalia's mother knew about this.

"Now we can go upstairs," he said. I was having second thoughts about this sleepover.

**A/N: I made it extra long, to make up for the other chapters! I hope you guys liked it. Review! And, if you have a song that Nico could sing to Thalia, that would be really helpful. I didn't really think about it…lol And can you check out my other story, Moments Between Them? I know, it's kinda crappy, but just to see if you like it? **


	24. Free at Last!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Thalia POV

"Wait!" Percy called.

"What?" Annabeth said.

"Nico has a song to sing to Thalia!"

"Oh yeah! Nico, pick a song yet?"

"I haven't really thought about it…" he trailed off.

"Well, you're going to forget later. I know it. So, just think of the first one that comes to your head."

"Okay. Hm…Oh! I know the perfect one!"

"Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are"

I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are"

When he finished, I ran threw myself onto him, hugging him and giving him a huge kiss on the lips. "Wow Nico! I didn't know you could sing so well! It was beautiful."

"Just like you." I kissed him again.

"That was so sweet," Silena said.

"Now we can go upstairs. Bye Percy!" Annabeth said. I laughed.

"Wait! Can't you sleep downstairs with me?"

"Yeah. I feel bad for him," Katie said again. "and he could be lonely. How would you like to just lay there doing nothing all night?"

"Sure, why not guys," Chris said.

"Fine," I agreed. I mean, you have to cut him some slack.

"I still say we should keep him down here," Nico said.

"Let's vote." Everyone agreed.

"Raise your hand if you think Percy should stay down here by himself."

Annabeth, Nico, Clarisse, Conner, and Travis all raised their hands.

"Okay, who wants to stay down here with him?"

Katie, Beckendorf, Chris, Silena, Grover, and I raised our hands.

"Wow Annabeth. You want him to stay down here?"

"Well, I just want to see how it'll work out. But don't get mad, Percy. It's not you, and it's not personal. Just, don't get mad. If you do this, I'll give you something tomorrow."

"Well, everyone, bring your things down here. Looks like we're staying." Everyone went upstairs and grabbed their sleeping bags.

Percy POV

I was so happy that I wasn't going to stay down here alone. And I wasn't mad at Annabeth. I knew what she meant.

Well, we were all going to go to sleep, so everyone, except me of course, laid their sleeping bags down. Then, they took turns going to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Only a few didn't go. You can guess who.

Once that was done, everyone was laying in their sleeping bags, talking. Especially the girls. Then, Annabeth trudged over to me, while still in her sleeping bag (her legs were covered by the bag while the rest of the body wasn't).

"Hey. Why aren't you over there talking with Silena?"

"Cause their talking about boys and magazines and all that stuff." I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You said stuff. I didn't think Annabeth Chase would use such a poor word. And, I didn't think Thalia would be interested in those things."

"Silena probably got her mind stuck in mine, which is why I said stuff. And Thalia's not even there. She walked to Nico a long time ago."

"Oh. So it's just Katie, Clarisse, and Silena?" She snorted.

"Do you really think Clarisse would still be there?"

"No. She doesn't really look like the type, especially since she's a daughter of Ares."

"You're right. And Katie's just staying there to be nice."

"She's really nice. I have to thank her for supporting my side." She laughed.

"Well, she's just naturally like that. Goodnight Seaweed Brain."

"Wow. Silena must've really gotten to your head. What you said wasn't even original!" She thought about it.

"Oh yeah. Wow. Silena can really change people. Well, too bad. That's what I'm going to call you anyways. It fits."

"Yeah, just like Wise Girl fits you." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She kissed me on the check and left with her sleeping bag. After that, I fell asleep.

Conner POV

After everyone fell asleep, I woke up Travis and nodded to him. It was time for the plan.

I shook the bottle of whipped cream and motioned to Travis to follow me. We got out of our sleeping bags and snuck over to Percy, who was asleep on the floor. I squirted whip cream all over him, head to toe, avoiding his eyes. Yeah, I'm that nice. After I was done, I crept back to my sleeping bag with Travis.

3rd Person POV

"OOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Percy yelled, which woke everyone up and caused Thalia's mom to scream.

Thalia got up and turned on the lights to find Percy covered in whipped cream, everyone awake, and her mom on the floor.

"What happened? CONNER. TRAVIS. WHAT DID YOU DO?" Thalia demanded.

"I didn't do anything," Travis said.

"Conner. What did you do?" Thalia turned to face him.

"All I did was my dare."

"Seriously? Look what you caused."

"Yes, I know, and I am sincerely sorry," he said in an innocent voice.

"Sureee. Anyways, mom what are you doing here?"

'Well, I fell asleep watching TV and I woke back up. Then I was going to head upstairs when I stepped on something, which startled me and I fell. Hope nothing's broken."

"So…it all leads back to the truth or dare game. I learned a lesson today. Truth or Dare games are dangerous, and to never play them before thinking it through," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, basically. So…Conner put whipped cream on Percy, Thalia's mom woke up from the TV and stepped on him, which caused him to yell and Thalia's mom to scream, which woke up everyone else?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, basically," Travis said.

"Wow…" Nico said.

"Well, now that we all understood what happened, can someone untie me so I can clean all the whipped cream off of me?" Percy asked.

"I think it's fair enough," Annabeth said and walked over to Percy to untie him from the floor.

"Well, it's two in the morning, and I'm still tired, so can I go back to sleep?" Nico said, annoyed.

"Yeah, let's go. Percy, just shower or something and get back to bed in your sleeping bag," Thalia said.

"Wait a second. Why is Percy on the floor again?" Thalia's mom asked.

"Uh…no reason," Thalia said. She ran to the light switch to turn the lights off and went back to bed, as did everyone else.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating! I had a lot of homework and tests the past week, so yeah…and I know that's no excuse, so, sorry! Please review and you'll get another chapter, hopefully quickly!**


	25. The Mall

**A/N: I'm not really good with shopping, but I'll do my best in this chapter! It might seem boring, but **_**something **_**is going to happen, so…just read. Oh, and I hope you liked the last chapter. And, I know I haven't been updating that quickly, but I did this one cause I owed you guys for waiting that long for that chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the stores mentioned…last time I checked.**

Nico POV

After the at-first-peaceful-then-interrupted-then-back-to-peaceful sleep, we woke up around nine to ten. We all got dressed, had a good breakfast, and then decided to head to the mall.

We had a hard time fitting into the small car they owned. We…well, let me replay the scene. It was pretty loud and chaotic.

_Flashback_

"I can't! There's no room!" Annabeth shouted

"Well you can sit on my lap," Percy yelled.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then we can't fit into the car!"

"Katie, you can sit in my lap if you want!" Travis shouted.

"How am I supposed to fit my hooves into the car?" Grover asked.

"I need my personal space!" Silena squealed as I bumped into her.

"Sorry," I told her.

"Oww!" Conner shouted as Clarisse shoved him into the car so that she could fit.

"There's no room for me," Chris stated.

"How do you expect me to fit into this tiny car?" Beckendorf said.

"Stop complaining! There's not enough room for everyone in the car so shut up and let me figure this out!" Thalia screamed over everyone.

"No kidding," Clarisse murmured. Thalia glared at her.

"Why don't we go to the mall in two trips?" Katie suggested.

"Yeah but it would take too long sweetie," Thalia's mom told her.

"Oh."

"You know what? Everything would be easier if you couples just sat in each others lap. And, um, Conner? Is that your name?" Thalia's mom asked. She pointed to the Stoll.

"Yeah."

"You can sit in the front seat."

"Okay."

_End Flashback_

After we all managed to fit into the car and arrived, Thalia's mom left and we were on our own. We went to a couple stores. Annabeth wanted to go to Pac Sun.

Annabeth POV

"Can we go to Pac Sun?" I asked.

"Oh my gods yeah, we should! I could pick out the cutest outfits for you, Thalia, Katie, and Clarisse!" Silena exclaimed.

"Yeah, uh…I'm outta here," Clarisse said, dragging Chris with her.

"Oh well. More time for you three!" Silena said, and dragged me, Katie and Thalia with her, leaving the guys alone.

Percy POV

Well now that we were alone at the mall, we minus well do some shopping, right? We decided to go to Hollister and pick some things out. We would want to look hot for our girlfriends' right? I picked out a t-shirt and some shorts. Nico got a pair of shorts. Grover just basically followed us around. Beckendorf got a t-shirt too. I had no idea where Conner and Travis went.

When we came outside, we found Conner and Travis leaning against the railing.

"Where were you guys?"

"Oh…uh…we got kicked out."

"Of course you did." I didn't even bother asking what happened.

Annabeth POV

Silena dragged us all to Pac Sun and made us try on outfits. She grabbed some clothes from a rack and shoved me, Katie and Thalia into the dressing rooms before we had a chance to say anything. I tried on a white tank top with a ships wheel on it. It wasn't bad, just a little too low. Thalia had on a black tank top with lace on the back. It looked nice on her. Katie wore a tank top too. It had a cute purple floral pattern. It fit her.

"Oh my gods you guys! You look so cute! We are soo getting these tops. Here!" she squealed and threw us some more and shoved us back into the dressing rooms. I came out in short short jeans that were ripped. Thalia and Katie came out in Bermuda shorts.

"These look perfect! Now, take them off and let me try some stuff on."

I knew she was going to take forever, knowing Silena. When she came out, she was wearing a tank top that had a black and white pattern on it. It looked good, especially on her.

"C'mon! We need to finalize these outfits with some sunglasses!"

"Actually, I'm fine. Now…" Thalia trailed off and ran to the register before Silena could say anything. I was surprised she was actually going to buy the shirt and pants.

"Yeah, Silena, I think I'm good too."

"No you're not! We still have a lot of work to do to look good for Percy!"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" I said, hurt. I was wearing a purple shirt with a gold owl in the front, skinny jeans, and flats.

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Okay…"

After several hours of Silena nagging me, Thalia, and Katie, we decided to meet up with the boys.

Percy POV

The guys and I didn't really spend a lot of time shopping. We spent most of the time at the food court watching Grover stuff himself with enchiladas. It was pretty entertaining watching him. Every time a piece fell out, he would shout, "No!" and quickly pick it up and put it in his mouth. Meanwhile, Travis and Conner were slurping on slushies _way _too fast. I was interrupted when I got a text from Annabeth.

_"Hey. We're done shopping. Meet us at the food court"_

_ "We're already here. We're near…uh…Wendy's"_

_ "Kay"_

When Annabeth found us, I ran over as quickly as I could to help her. Her, Thalia, Katie, and Silena were struggling with bags in each of their hands. Nico, and Beckendorf came too. Travis and Conner were to busy holding their heads moaning about a brain freeze.

"Why do you guys have so many bags?" I asked. I felt stupid afterwards, knowing they went shopping.

"Silena bought so many things and made us try on so many pieces of clothing. We had to help her carry the bags, plus ours."

"Well, here. Give me some." She handed me a couple bags, and Thalia, Silena and Katie did the same thing with Beckendorf and Nico.

"So, want lunch?" I asked.

"Sure. From where?" That was actually a good question. There were so many choices. Nathan's, Subway, McDonalds, Wendy's, a pizza place, and more.

"Hm…I'll have a turkey, lettuce and tomato sandwich with mayo on wheat from Subway," Annabeth ordered.

"Yeah, uh, why don't you come with me and I'll pay for it?"

"Sounds good." And off we went, leaving the others behind to deal with their own lunch.

We were waiting on line when we heard a crash. Annabeth and I turned around to see a hellhound in the middle of the court, people screaming and fleeing at the sight of whatever they saw.


	26. Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, no matter what everyone else says.**

**A/N: Ahahaha, I left you with a cliffy last chapter! I'm so evil…Now, I'm guessing you all want to know what happens, so, on with the story!**

Percy POV

Me and Annabeth spun around to see what was happening and saw a giant hellhound in the middle of the court. I looked frantically for the others. When I spotted them, I called out to them. They faced me and somehow, we all knew what to do. On the corner of my eye, I saw Chris and Clarisse come out of a store that was near the food court to see what was going on.

I saw Annabeth next to me whip out a Yankees hat and plopped it on her head. She disappeared and left me standing there. I was so glad that I brought Riptide, me sword, with me. I charged at the hellhound and saw Thalia do the same, from the corner of my eye.

The hellhound was fast, and unfortunately, smart. Together, as we attempted to kill it while the poor people were running around, screaming, "FIRETRUCK!" and other random things that they thought the hellhounds were, whereas the clear sighted ones screamed in terror. I had no idea where Annabeth was. She might have left, but I doubt she'd done that.

Even with so many people trying to attack it, it avoided all the moves we tried. Nico tried getting a hold of it, but the hellhound just shook him off and continued defending itself. By this time, everyone else from the mall left in terror.

A bright light filled my eyes and blocked my view, causing me to stumble backwards. I sat on the floor and opened my eyes. I noticed the hellhound was gone, but in replace, were the gods.

"D-d-dad?" I asked.

"Hello son," Poseidon said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just to prove Athena that she's wrong about your relationship."

"My relationship?"

"Mom?" Annabeth asked, slowly.

"Annabeth. I do not approve of your relationship with this young, immature boy."

"_Mom. _I'll date whoever I want and you can't stop me."

"Annabeth. I thought I raised you better than that."

"In my opinion, I agree with Annabeth. I think that this relationship is perfectly fine. Just let them be with who they want, Athena," Poseidon stated.

"No. I will not let my daughter date this fool."

"Fool? He is my son—" Poseidon started.

"Exactly."

I watched my dad and Lady Athena walk away bickering, while the other gods that were here were doing the same thing: Demeter was bickering with Hermes. Surprisingly, Zeus and Hades were on the same side. They both didn't agree to Nico and Thalia dating.

Thalia POV

"Dad, I'll date whoever I want and you can't stop me. I love Nico, and that's that. You can try to break us apart, but no matter what, he will stay the same place in my heart," I said.

"THALIA!" my dad boomed. "I am Zeus, the god of all gods. I will do whatever I want, and you will obey me. You kind of have to anyways."

"You can try, dad, but it won't work."

Nico POV

"I do not approve of you dating this daughter of Zeus. I mean, you can do so much better!" My dad said. Ugh.

"Dad! I love her, and that's all that matters. I'm happy, and you're just going to have to accept it."

"Okay. Fine. Do whatever you want. Just be careful," he said, and left with a puff of smoke.

Katie POV

"Katie. I thought I raised you better than that. Dating a son of Hermes? What are you thinking?" my mother asked me.

"Mom, with all due to respect, he's not that bad of a guy. Once you get to know him, and you don't! You don't know anything about him and you can't just judge him just because he's a son of Hermes."

"You're right Katie, and I'm sorry, but even still, he still has his traits. Just be careful."

"I always am."

Travis POV

"Dad? So…I'm guessing you don't approve of my relationship with Katie?"

"No, actually, I think it's fine."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really. As long as you're happy. And a daughter of Demeter isn't bad, I just think you can do much better."

"Once you get to know her, you won't think that anymore." I was going to say something else, but my dad was interrupted by Ares, who just wanted to pick a fight because…well, he was the war god. That's what he does. And, maybe he wanted to talk about Chris and Clarisse. I don't know.

Conner POV

I felt so left out. All the gods were fighting about their kid's relationship while I just stood to the side with Grover. To make it worse, Grover was talking. On the phone. With his girlfriend. Juniper. It wasn't fun. At all.

**A/N: Haha, I just had to add in that last part. It's kinda short… and I don't know what to do next, for the last day of the sleepover. After that, it's just back to school for a couple of days, and then it's going to probably be graduation or something, and I might get into a fight with them (by them I mean Percy and Annabeth) and I could also include Thalia, Nico, ect. as friends and let them check in with them in a while…Oh, I still remember Katie and Travis's date! Well, this is a really long author's note…REVIEW! I got a lot a views, but not a lot of **_**re**_**views SO PLEASE REVIEW! AND PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! I'LL MAKE SURE TO GIVE YOU CREDIT! (: **


	27. Staying

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**A/N: Sadly, no one gave any ideas, but I got one! Most of you have been saying poor Conner and stuff about how he doesn't have a girlfriend. Well, he might get one(: I dedicate this to my best friend (: LYLAS KATY! **

Annabeth POV

When we all got back to the mall, we were wiped out. We all fell asleep really quickly, resting up for the next day.

It was late afternoon, around four to five. We were all outside in Thalia's backyard because we had nothing better to do. We spent the whole day inside watching tv and joking around. The sun was out too, so we didn't want to stay inside the house.

Her backyard has a HUGE hill along the whole thing. Together, we layed down several picnic blankets for us, each with a bowl of chips. We each rolled down it several times, and we were still doing it.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed while rolling. I stopped when I hit something at the bottom. Or should I say some_one_.

"Percy! Don't you know better than to just lie there when you reach the end of the hill?"

"Yeah. I chose to stay here." I shook my head, wondering about him.

I dragged my tired feet back up the hill to roll down again. All of a sudden, I tripped and started to fall back when someone caught me. Guess who.

"Thanks, Percy."

He kissed my lips, with my head looking at him upside down. "No problem."

Together we walked up the hill. I saw Thalia and Nico sitting next to each other laughing and eating Honey BBQ chips on one of the blankets. I've never seen her so happy. I looked next to them and saw Katie and Travis on another blanket talking. Silena and Beckendorf were…making out, as usual. Clarisse and Chris were talking and…laughing? I don't think I've ever seen her laugh, besides laughing at other people. I saw Grover on a blanket with another girl in a green dress. Must be his girlfriend, Juniper. I think I've seen her in school before...

"Hey, look at Conner," I told Percy. He was just laying there by himself, staring into the clouds.

"What about him?"

"He's just laying there by himself."

"So?" I sighed at his obliviousness.

"He needs someone to lay next to him."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that he should find someone. C'mon. Go talk to him or something. He looks lonely. Find out what he likes."

"Isn't he going back to camp or something?"

"Thalia! Phone!" Thalia's mom called from the house.

"Kay." She ran towards the house to see who was at the other line. Probably one of her other friends or something. I turned back to Percy.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, still. Make his last day here be worth something."

"You seem like you want me to get together with him…"

"Eww! No! That's not what I mean. Just make him feel better, cause he looks so lonely and no one else seems to care."

"Fine."

Percy POV

Annabeth was making me go talk to Conner to make him "not feel lonely." I went over to Conner. I turned my head back to Annabeth and she nodded at me to go on.

"Hey…Conner."

"Oh, hi. Percy, right?"

"Yeah. So, what's up?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"Nah. So…what do you like?"

"What do you mean…?"

"Like…uh…what do you like in girls?"

"Um…well, I like girls who are down to earth, nice, kind, and ones who like to laugh. Why?"

"No reason. Just curious. Know anyone like that?"

"No, not really."

"Oh. That's too bad.

"Yeah. So…how's life with Annabeth? She's pretty nice, knowing her from camp."

"It's great. I'm so glad she moved here."

"So…what are you doing here when you could be with Annabeth doing what everyone else but me seems to be doing?"

"It still feels good to talk man-to-man."

"Oh. Cool."

"Yepp…"

"So…play any sports?"

"Yeah. I swim. Well, obviously, since I'm a son of Poseidon."

"Oh yeah, right."

"Hey, everyone! Guess what?" Thalia called out, running to us.

"What?" Nico asked.

"Silena, Chris, Clarisse, Conner, Travis, Katie and Beckendorf don't have to go back to camp! Chiron called. He said that you guys can stay! He found a place for all of you to stay. It's a house, right next to mine. He…arranged things…He also said that the camp is paying for everything and you'll be going to the school that Me, Nico, Percy and Grover go to. Oh, and he sent Argus over to my house. He's dropping off all your things."

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! Please review to find out what happens! I'm not going to update unless I hit 245 reviews! Aiming high! Please review…hehehe I left a cliffy, so I bet you want to find out what happens!**


	28. School Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**A/N: This is a lame chapter, but I promise that the next one will be better. Oh, and thank you to all my reviewers: MelRose520, sf vfb, SeaweedBrain113097, LadyMysteri, biancadiangelo0703, Nyxchick, Lovebooks777, catroyal210, Emily, SAMMY and candy0304's biggest fan. Love you all!**

Percy POV

Annabeth pulled me to the side while everyone was listening to Thalia's announcement.

"Now we can help Conner find a girlfriend!"

"Ughh. Do we have too?"

"No, but it would be nice. Inside, he's actually a good kid."

"Fine. But, can we do this over the week? I want to finish today without thinking about any of this."

"Sure," she said and kissed me on the cheek, "Thanks for helping."

"No problem," I mumbled quietly so she couldn't hear me.

Thalia POV

"That's great!" Silena said.

"As long as we're together" said Travis to Katie.

"Awwe."

"What time did Chiron say that Argus was going to come with our stuff?" Conner asked.

"Um…around eight."

"Cool. Um…are there enough rooms for all of us?"

"Yeah. The house is huge with a lot of rooms."

"Great. That means I can get my privacy," Clarisse said.

Grover POV

I wanted my friends to meet Juniper, so I stood up and helped her get up, sticking out a hand for her. I walked over to them, where they were talking together in a group.

"Hey, um, guys? I want you to meet my girlfriend, Juniper."

"Hi," Juniper said quietly.

"Hey, haven't I seen you around in school before?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I think you're in my math class."

"Hey, I know you! I've seen you before. Nice to finally meet you," Thalia said.

"Thanks, you too."

"Aren't you in the gardening club?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, and after all, I'm a tree nymph."

"There's a gardening club? I SO want to join!" Katie said excitedly.

"Yeah, and since I hear you're coming to our school I think I can get you in easily."

"Yay!"

"Well, it's getting late. My mom ordered pizza and after that I think you guys should head home since we have school tomorrow," Thalia said.

"Yum! Let's go!"

**A/N: I know it's short and kind of bad, but I didn't have any ideas. Also, I kept everyone in the story to keep in Tratie and all that. :D REVIEW!**


	29. Back to School and AN

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating, but, I'VE TRIED! Fanfiction was being a bitch and it kept saying that there was an error everyime I clicked edit for the story, and this goes for my other story too! So...just letting you know. I _would've _updated but...yeah. I just need to go over a few things, so when your done, be sure to read the note at the bottom please!**

Percy POV

Here we are, back at school. The weekend was great, and now, the dreadful school. The only good thing was that I made some new friends and that I had them with me. I was at my locker getting books for chemistry, language arts and math. I saw Annabeth at her locker talking to Nico and Thalia. I walked over to see what they were talking about.

"Hey guys," I nodded to Thalia and Nico. "Hey Wise Girl," I said, kissing her forehead.

"Hi Percy," Thalia and Nico said. "Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said to me.

"Awe, how cute. You guys have nicknames for each other," Silena walked up behind us, with the rest of my new friends. "Can you show me where history is?"

"Yeah, sure. See you later Annabeth."

"Bye Percy." I brought Silena, Chris, and Travis to their class, which happened to be history.

I turned around and saw everyone else trying to help one another with their classes. After I dropped them off in their room, I went to chemistry.

Annabeth POV

After I brought some of the others to their first period, I headed to chemistry with Thalia. We were going to be late, but we got a pass from the teacher. All of a sudden, someone slammed me against the lockers. I shut my eyes, but before I did, I saw a glimpse of red.

When I opened them, I saw the red head that glared at me the first week of school. Well, now I know why. All the girls in this school love Percy, and she wanted him.

"Listen Annie girl. You better stay away from Percy. Break up with him, or you'll regret ever getting together with him," the devil said.

"Leave her alone Rachel. He never liked you anyways, so even if she does break up with him, he'll never get together with you," Thalia said.

"You're going to let someone else stand up for you? Your pathetic."

"No. I can defend myself on my own," I said, and I pushed her off of me. She fell to the floor. "Now _you _listen, Rachel. There's nothing you can do to make me break up with Percy. No way, no how."

"Oh really? Just watch me," she said, and she stood up.

She walked away, and when she was out of hearing distance, Thalia said, "Don't worry about her. She's just trying to scare you."

"Mhm," I said, but I wasn't so sure.

When we got to class, our teacher started freaking out.

"WHY ARE YOU SO LATE? YOU STUDENTS MISSED EVERYTHING-"

"We have a pass, Mr. Roberts," we told him calmly.

"Oh. Okay. Take a seat, please." I took my seat next to Percy and Thalia sat in her seat next to Nico. Mr. Roberts was going to say something, but he was interrupted by Rachel walking into the door.

"Miss Dare. So you have a reason for being late?" he asked her. I wondered why he didn't flip out on her like he did to Thalia and me.

"I…uh…" Rachel responded. She put on a sad face. A fake one. "But Annabeth is the one who made me late. She pushed me against my lockers and all my books fell."

""Come to my class at the end of the day. This is the third time you've been late. And, that little lie didn't work, Miss Dare. She came in with a late pass. Come tomorrow too, for that lie." Ha! I was laughing inside, and I turned to look at Thalia. She smiled at me, and we were both thinking the same thing. _Serves her right!_

Rachel started crying, and should I say, it was fake too.

"That won't work, Miss Dare. Detention. After school. My class. Today. Tomorrow too. And that's final." Rachel stopped. Mr. Robert's started to explain again what we would be doing. I only heard parts of it: …lab…chemicals…careful…pour…partner….

I only heard bits and pieces of it because I was too busy reading a note yellow note that landed on my lap. It was folded four times and on the top, written in read ink said _Rachel Elizabeth Dare. _The note said: "You better watch it, Annabeth. Revenge isn't pretty, and I'm getting some. Just you wait." I was beginning to think that she was serious.

During lunch, we all met up. I showed Thalia the note that I got in chemistry.

"Oh. Wow. Uh…what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. I just know that I have to be careful."

"What's that?" Percy asked, leaning over.

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

"Okay…"

"I'll watch your back," Thalia told me. She was a good friend.

We continued eating our food. All of us bought lunch, like we do everyday. We were all talking, but I couldn't really focus on what Percy was saying to me. I was too busy thinking about Rachel.

**A/N: Okay, so at the end, I had a small writers block. Anyways, in chapter 2, I think, I said Travis and Katie were partners in chemistry. I put that in there by accident, and I just noticed…so…yeah. I changed the chapter and fixed it too, so don't bother to go check my mistake :P That wasn't meant to be there...REVIEW!**


	30. Forgive Me?

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO. STOP ASKING ME.**

**A/N: This chapter is…interesting… I made it longer to…well, I just did. I needed something to do. Now, I'm going to type out my life story right now. You can skip it if you really don't want to read it, and I don't blame you. I just need to let everything out. Well, first of all, my mom's pregnant with a girl, and, no one really understands how I feel about "it". I seriously, truly, do NOT want it. Like, I really "dislike" "it". No one gets how much I don't want it. It's not like I want it dead. And I'm not jealous about it. I'm really not. Everyone thinks that, but I'm not. At all. I just really don't need her in my life. And yes, like everyone might say, "isn't that selfish? Don't you think about how your parents feel?" Yes, I have. And I'm not selfish. I might be at times, but still. Like I said before: No one understands. My parents expect me to get good grades and keep up everything, but really, well…the song "She's So Gone" by Naomi Scott explains another part of my life. Anyways, I don't want to be the good girl who never gets into trouble. I'm changing :P Just not into the bad type :PPP. So yeah…If you actually read that, then you're truly amazing. I thank you for reading my current partial life story. Now, you can enjoy the story you've been waiting for.**

Rachel POV

I'm going to get her. I'm going to get that blonde if it's the last thing I do. Stupid Annabeth. Why pick her over me? I'm _so _much better than her! I'm popular, I have more friends, and I'm _much _prettier than her. What does he see in her? It's like, she moves here, and then BAM! She's dating him. They've barely known each other too! Eff **(I didn't want to use the word (: )**Thalia and her _stupid_ sleepover. I will get revenge…just you wait.

I sat in my room, tapping a pen on my chin, thinking about what I could do. Well, for starters, I was going to try to break them up, and then I'll pick up the pieces and then he'll love me instead! I just need to figure out how to do that. Ooooh! I know! I'll get one of my friends to kiss Percy, make Annabeth see them making out, and she'll be devastated and I'll go out with him! No! Better yet, _I _should be the one who kisses him! Muahahahaaha, me and my plan…It's going to turn out great! Just you see…

Thalia POV

I walked into the school and saw Annabeth and Percy…fighting?

Percy POV

"I _saw _you Percy! Don't lie to me!" Annabeth shouted at me.

"I'm not lying, Annabeth! I didn't kiss her! She kissed _me. _Not the other way around!" You see, Annabeth saw Rachel kiss me. On the lips. Yesterday. And Annabeth saw. Well, this is what happened:

_Flashback_

_ "Hey Percy," Rachel said to me._

_ "Hi Rachel. Have you seen Annabeth?" Rachel scowled. _

_ "No. I haven't."_

_ "Oh, okay. Well, excuse me," I said, and tried to get past her, but she blocked my path. "Can I help you?"_

_ "Yes, actually, you can."_

_ "Um…okay? With what exactly…?"_

_ "Well, I have this little project I'm working on." _

_ "And…?"_

_ "I was wondering if you could help me with it."_

_ "Sure. What do you need?" _

_ "Well, I don't have it with me right now. Can you come over later and help me with it?"_

_ "Sure, Rachel."_

_ "Bye, Percy."_

_ "Bye."_

_ When I got to Rachel's house, I rang the doorbell. It opened immediately. _

_ "Hi Rachel. I'm here-"_

"_To work on the project. I know."_

"_So…can I come inside?"_

"_Sure." When I walked in, I was amazed. The house was huge. There was a chandelier hanging above me, and stairs on both sides of me. The stairs led to one platform upstairs that extended left and right._

"_So, we should get started on this project," I told her._

"_Yeah, but I was thinking that we should relax and go outside first. I mean, it's so nice out."_

"_No, I would prefer that we work on this earlier. I have this thing with Annabeth later-" She didn't even let me finish. She pulled my hand out the door, causing me to drop my backpack inside the house._

"_Just for a little bit."_

"_Fine." All we really did was talk. It seemed longer than a little bit. I was going to check my watch for the time, because I had to be on time for my date with Annabeth. Suddenly, she put her arms around me. It was so sudden and fast. She kissed me full on the lips. And, you guessed it. Annabeth walked right past me and Rachel when she pressed her lips to mine. She was all dressed up, walking to my house, which happened to be next to Rachel's. She saw us, and ran away in tears._

"_No, Annabeth, wait!" I shouted, but it was no use. She just ran home._

_End Flashback_

"Oh really Percy? Why don't I believe that? Oh, that's right, because I _saw _you guys kiss."

"It was all really quick, Annabeth! And I wouldn't have even gone to her house if I didn't have to help her with her project! I went over, and she said she wanted to relax first, and we talked! Then she kissed me, right when you walked by! I'm being totally honest, Annabeth. Why don't you believe me?"

"Hm…I don't know. Oh, that's right! Because it's not logical! You didn't even pull away, Percy! And, you were doing a project, huh? Where was your backpack?"

"I dropped it when she pulled me outside."

"Uh huh. Sure. You "dropped" it."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Prove it."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, Percy."

"Annabeth-"

"I don't want to hear it Percy. It's your fault you kissed her—have you been cheating on me?"

"No! I told you, and I'm going to tell you again. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. I would've pulled away, but she had a tight grip. Annabeth, please believe me! I love _you. _Only _you._ Not _her._"

-Bell rings-

"I have to get to class, Percy. Bye."

"Annabeth-" but she didn't turn around.

Annabeth POV

Tears trickled **(Vocab. word! XD) **down my face. They dripped onto my books, making them wet. How could he? And to think I loved him. After all we'd been through. I know that's not much, but it was enough. He was perfect.

I thought about this more during class. This was the only time that I didn't pay attention in class. Wow. Love can change you. A lot.

In the end, I decided to forgive him. I mean, knowing Rachel and hearing about her from Thalia, she _would _do something like this to break us up. Maybe that was her intention.

Thalia POV

I was going to talk to Percy. Seeing the fight they had this morning, I wanted to know what was going on. I just know one thing. Percy hurt Annabeth. Badly. I saw him go around the corner, and I followed him. I was going to call out his name, but then I heard a voice. Rachel's voice. So he _was _cheating on Annabeth!

"I thought you wouldn't come," Percy said. I hid behind the corner and listened to their conversation.

"Why wouldn't I?" Rachel said.

"I need to talk to you. About what happened yesterday."

"What's there to talk about? Or you just came here for more…" Rachel said and she pursed her lips to Percy. Percy pushed her away. What had happened yesterday?

"No, Rachel. I came here to make you fix things. You know Annabeth saw us, and you know that we're going out. And I don't doubt your smartness. I know you know that Annabeth must be mad at me. So fix it!" Percy demanded.

"Sorry, Percy, but it's your problem, not mine. I intentionally was going to break you two up and get with you by kissing you, but I decided that doing this was more fun, seeing that you have bad taste in girls."

"First of all, Annabeth is _so _much better than you, in so many ways. Second, nice plan, but it's not going to work. I'm going to buy her flowers, chocolate, whatever it takes to win her back and get her to believe me that you kissed me and I didn't kiss you." I heard footsteps coming toward my way (probably Rachel storming off) and I ran away. I didn't want them to know that I was there.

Percy POV

Rachel was pissing me off. It was her plan? She was trying to break us up! She stormed off, and I headed to the store to buy her the one thing that she's been wanting. The one thing that she's been saving up for. The one and only thing that will win her back. I was sure of it.

Annabeth POV

I was in my room when I heard a knock on the door. I knew it must be Percy. I went downstairs and opened the door.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Look, Annabeth, I know you might not believe me, but I love you. I never knew that Rachel was going to kiss me, and if I had, I wouldn't have gone to her house. I'm not cheating on you. You're my only love. I'm miserable without you. We've only been apart for a short time, but it feels like forever. I'm nothing without you. I don't even know how I survived my whole life know knowing you. You complete me. And, you might not take me back, but I want you to have this. I know you've been wanting this for a long time and that you were saving up for it, but I _had _to get it for you. I couldn't stand knowing that you were hurt, and it was all because of me. Take me back?" Percy asked me, and held out a book. **(I made this up :P) **It was the book I've been wanting my whole life. It was the greatest architecture book ever. It had everything. Why it's not in a museum, don't know. All I know is that he just got this for me and that he really, really cares. He wasn't lying before. He really did love me.

"Percy, I-I forgive you! I love you so much! All those things you said, that was so sweet!" I said, and I kissed him. It felt good not to fight. Afterwards, we sat down on my couch and he explained everything that happened. Then, we explored the wonders of my new book.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! I know, it's not the best, seeing that I put the problem and solution into one chapter. I hope you enjoyed it thought! Review? Please? For me? It'll make me smile (: **


	31. Layla Rose

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**A/N: Omg! I just realized that the line breaks I've been putting didn't show up! D: Well, I put them in in this chapter, and hopefully, I'll check next time. Thanks guys! Those reviews really made me smile (: And for those who looked at my profile recently, I just updated it, so if you're really bored, go ahead and look! Because it will kill the boredom that you had in you xD Enjoy! And, for those of you who read the Mortal Instruments series, I just had to tell somebody this: While in Hawaii for spring break, I saw a t-shirt that said, "I love my badass attitude" and the first thing I thought of was Jace! **

**Thalia POV**

I ran into the school building, scanning the hallway for Annabeth. I just _had _to tell her what I heard yesterday! I didn't tell her over the phone, well, because I lost it… anyways, I didn't see her anywhere. Could she have found out and stayed at home so devastated? I then saw Percy, shirtless with a towel around his neck, coming out of the doors from the pool. I ran over to him.

"Hey! Percy!"

"Hey Thals."

"Don't you 'Hey Thals' me! I want to know what's going on with you and Annabeth! First I walk into you guys fighting, and then I see you behind the wall with Rachel-"

"Have you been spying on me?"

"No. I was going to ask you but then I listened in on your conversation with Rachel."

"Oh. Well, the past is behind us. Me and Annabeth worked things out."

"It's Annabeth and I," Annabeth appeared behind Percy and wrapped her arms around him. "Hi, Thalia. Talking about me?"

"Hey, Annabeth. And, yeah," I said slowly. I looked back and forth at both of them. "What exactly is going on between you two?" They glanced at each other. Now I knew something was up.

"Nothing. Well, nothing anymore. Everything's better. All," Annabeth kissed Percy's right cheek. "Better." She kissed Percy's left cheek.

"O-kay…Anyways, we should get to class."

"Yeah. We really should. My dad would kill me if I got detention!"

"Same here. Let's go."

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

During lunch, everyone met up with each other.

"Hey, guys. So, how's school going for you?" Annabeth asked.

"Great! I love all my classes, and I can't wait for my gardening class!" said Katie.

"And I can't wait for our date on Saturday," Travis said. Katie giggled.

"It's great. I just _love _my fashion class. High school has everything!" Silena exclaimed.

Annabeth laughed. "I know, Silena. So, finding your classes okay?"

"Hell yeah. But all the teachers are…ehh," Clarisse stated.

"No, some are actually nice."

"Like I said, ehh."

"Anyways, enjoying lunch? It's your only free social time you actually get," Percy said.

"Yep. This salad is amazing," Silena said. If they didn't know Silena, she could've easily fit in with all the other popular girls, just one of the nicer ones; actually, the only nice one, Percy thought, but kept it to himself.

As the lunch period progressed, they talked about their different classes and how some loved them and disliked them.

* * *

**(A/N: You know how some of you kept saying, "Poor Conner"? Well, lookie here :))**

Conner POV

As I was walking into the school doors, I spotted a pretty girl with brown, wavy hair that flowed to the middle of her back. She held it from her face with a black headband that had a small bow on the side. She was wearing a bright blue tank top with a black flower that had a string to tie around your neck to keep from falling, skinny jeans, and black flats with knots on them. She had big brown eyes that looked like they were full of nervousness. _Damn._ _She's cute. I wonder if she has a boyfriend…_I didn't even notice I was staring at her until she began to walk up to me.

"Hey, my name's Layla Rose. I just moved here and I'm having a little trouble finding my classes. Can you help me?"

I was trying to say, "Yeah, sure," but it came out like, "Uh…gah." It made her blush a little bit, which made her tan skin have a tint of pink.

"It's okay if you don't want to help me. I can just go and ask-"

"No, no! It's okay. I can help you!" I made out. I wasn't going to miss this chance. "Let me see your schedule." I quickly browsed her schedule and found similar classes. _Yes! _"Oh wow. I'm in some of your classes and my friends are in your others. I'm known for my memory," I told her, hoping to make her impressed. She smiled. "C'mon. You're in the same first period as me. I'll show you there. But first, why don't you go to your locker. What's your locker number?"

"Um…255D"

"Oh, okay. That's right next to my friend Thalia's locker. I'll show you there. Follow me."

"Okay. Thanks a bunch."

"No problem," I replied smoothly.

**A/N: Yeah, sorry. I didn't really know what to put, but, look! Looks like Conner's in love…well, the next few chapters might be about him and then maybe a couple more shortish chapters in school, some dates for each couple, and then graduation! Then life of Annabeth and Percy and their friends. That's my plan. And, one last thing. You thought I forgot, didn't you? I want to give a BIG SHOUTOUT to obsessivereader95! Thanks for everything(: Review!**


	32. Move Your Stinkin' Ass Over

**A/N: So, this week is NJ ASK testing (my state test) and so, I get no homework! Which means that I get to update! This would have been up sooner, but I had homework (strange) only because in Spanish, I got the dumbest people in my class for a project, so I had to write this whole script thing we had to do alone! D: **

**I don't do this often, but all you readers, reviewers, and favoriters, thank you. If it weren't for you, I would have quit fanfiction already because all my friends call me a nerd and stuff for reading this and writing, but they say it with love. But still, it kind of hurts. Thanks to all who reviewed: biancadiangelo0703, PercabethEternalLove, obsessivereader95, sonOfHades, SeaweedBrain113097, jahfreenalam, and Tink'n'Zoey. And at the end of this story, I will acknowledge every single person who reviewed this story. Thanks for inspiring me!**

**Disclaimer: No. **

**Conner POV**

At the lockers, I saw Thalia. She raised her eyebrows at me and I shook my head telling her not to say anything. I walked up to her and introduced Layla.

"Hey, Thals. Yeah, um…how do I say this nicely. Thalia, YOU'RE IN LAYLA'S WAY SO MOVE YOU'RE STINKIN' ASS OVER." Layla just stood next to me, mouth closed.

"Excuse me?" Thalia asked me. Uh oh. Maybe I should have been a little nicer. I mean, she _can _kick my butt…

"Hi, my name's Layla Rose. I'm new here. Conner told me my locker was next to yours?" Layla said, forcing Thalia to take her attention away from me for a moment.

"What's your locker number?"

"255D."

"Yep. It's right next to mine. Here, you go open it and put your books in while I have a little chat with Conner, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Thalia pulled me over to the end of the locker row and whispered, "First of all," and punched me in the arm. Hard. It hurt.

"OW!" I whispered/yelled.

"That's what you get for telling me to move my stinkin' ass. Second, who is she again?"

"Oh. That's just Layla Rose."

"_Just _Layla Rose?"

"Yeah. Layla Rose."

"Are you sure? Because she's not someone to call 'just'. I mean, look at her brown wavy hair. Oh, and that headband? Way to top it off! That shirt? Gorgeous! Flats? Now _that's _what I call an outfit." All I heard was brown wavy hair. I started daydreaming about her while Thalia was listing all her perfect features. "Conner. Conner. Conner!" Thalia called me, waking me up to reality.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"So when are you going to ask her out?"

"Ask her out? Ask Layla Rose out? Are you kidding me? Why would I want to ask Layla out?" I lied.

"Well, first of all, you yelled at me for her, started daydreaming about her when I was talking about her, and you look at her with that look guys have when they like someone. Trust me. You want to ask her out. Oh, and by the way, you're a terrible liar when it comes to these things for a son of Hermes."

"I hate it when you're right. Hey, can you—"

"No! I'm not getting involved with your love life! I'm not helping you!"

"I was only going to ask you if you could take Layla to some of her classes that I'm not in, but, yeah! I like you're idea! And just to make you help me, I'm going to do this: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEE? PRETTY PLEASE? FOR ME! C'MON THALIA! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLE—"

"OH. MY. GODS. JUST SHUT UP! FINE, I WILL, JUST _SHUT. UP._"

"Thanks!" And with that, I turned around to walk Layla to first period.

* * *

**Lalya POV**

I thought I was going to be friendless, but now, I don't think so! I already have Conner, and he's been a big help, he just doesn't know it. I guess I'll meet all his other friends at lunch or something. I've already met Thalia. Conner said she'll be showing me some of my classes that he's not in. My first period was Chemistry.

"Layla, welcome to Chemistry. I want you to meet Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Nico. You'll meet some others at lunch. Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Nico, this is Layla," Conner introduced me.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth. Nice to meet you. Where'd you move from?"

"California."

"Oh my god! I moved from California too!" And with that, me and Annabeth were in a deep conversation.

**Percy POV**

I noticed how Annabeth carefully said God instead of Gods. She was careful like that. I also noticed the way Conner looked at Layla.

"So, Dude, when are you going to ask her out?" I asked Conner. He blushed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah," we all agreed. While Layla and Annabeth were talking, Nico, Grover, Conner, and I were sitting on the desks talking, away from the girls. Thalia was talking to another one of her friends.

"I don't really know. I mean, I just met her." Conner told us what happened before he got to class.

"At least I don't have to help Annabeth find you a girlfriend anymore," I said with a sigh of relief.

"Woah, woah, woah, what?"

"Annabeth wanted me to help her find you a girlfriend because you were the only one without someone."

"Wow. Thanks. I appreciate you trying to help, or almost helping, but no need. I got this myself. Anyways, I already have Thalia helping me."

"Thalia? Really? I would've never thought…" Nico said. I just laughed really hard.

"Yeah."

"Okay, class, take your seats," Mr. Roberts said.

* * *

**Conner POV**

Okay, so, I was planning to ask Layla to hang out after school. Here it goes.

"Hey, Layla?"

"Yeah, Conner?" she said in her lovely voice. Damn, she's cute.

"I was wondering if you were free after school? I- I mean, as just friends."

"Yeah, sure. Your house?"

"Mhm. Just follow me home after school."

"Kay." YES. YES YES YES! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT! Ahem. I'm good now.

* * *

When school ended, I found Layla at her locker.

"Hey. Ready?"

"Hi. Yeah, just let me get the rest of my books." She pulled some books out of her locker. Pasted in her locker were pictures. I scanned them. They were mostly music notes and some words that said: Dream, Wish, Believe, and things like that. I was okay until I saw a picture of a guy with dark brown hair who was grinning like an idiot. In the picture, I saw him pushing Layla on the swing at a park. My smile faded. Maybe it was her big brother or something. But I was going to ignore that because I was about to spend time with Layla!

On our way home, I asked her what she was interested in.

"Well, I love tennis…" she trailed off. All I could do was stare at her. She was just so pretty! I caught a few words like music, poetry, and something about not making fun of her about liking Greek mythology, but I wasn't paying attention to anything but her features. She was also really nice. And brave. I mean, who would have the nerve to go up to someone and ask for help on their first day? Well, maybe me…but that's not the point! Before I noticed, we had reached my house.

"So, Conner, what are you interested in?" she asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, well, a lot of things actually, but I most like pranking with my brother."

"Cool. I just hope you don't prank me," she laughed.

"So, what do you do in the summer?" I asked her as we sat down on the front steps of the house.

"I go to an archery sleep away camp. I love it."

"Nice. I go to camp too, with my other friends."

"What is it called?"

"Oh, uh, Camp um, Camp, well, it um, let's just say that it has a lot of cool things like archery, a rock climbing wall, an arena, and a lot of cabins designated to different Greek Gods, like Hermes, Apollo, etcetera. And we also, let's say, assign everyone a cabin, and we, um, worship them, kind of. It's hard to explain," I explained awkwardly.

"Oh." Then, someone named Nick came up to me and Layla. I've seen him around in school. What was he doing here?

"Oh, hey, Layla! You're in my lunch period, and I couldn't help but notice how pretty you were, so," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I was wondering if you wanted to maybe, um, go out sometime?" I was furious. No, one, and I mean, no one, asks Layla out. SHE WAS MINE!

"I'm sorry, Nick? But I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, okay," he said, and walked away, embarrassed.

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked, disappointed.

"Yeah. His name is Aiden. He's from home," she blushed.

"Oh" I said sadly. It was suddenly silent and awkward. "Do you want to go inside?"

"Sure."

"Wow…" Layla said.

"Like it?" I said grinning.

"Oh yeah! It's so pretty! The chandelier is beautiful, especially the transparent glass that reflects it around the foyer."

"Thanks. Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure. What do you have? Not to be picky, but I'm a vegetarian."

"S'okay. My friend Grover is one too. Want some celery with ranch dressing and baby carrots?"

"Yum!" I took out the food from the "magic" refrigerator that was a gift from Chiron. I just had to think or say what I wanted and it came out. It was amazing. I placed the food on the island for Layla to take. The island was in the middle of the kitchen with two stools to sit on. In the middle was a vase of flowers, courtesy of Katie. "Do you want some?" Layla offered, pushing the dressing and tray of carrots and celery towards me. I didn't really like carrots or celery, but I took one for Layla. I took a baby carrot and dipped it in the dressing. The carrot made a loud crunching noise as I bit into it. I smiled with my teeth and Layla looked gross out, but was laughing a little. Then I actually realized that I had dressing on my teeth and quickly closed my mouth, realizing that she laughed because she knew that I didn't know I had dressing in my teeth. We talked for a while, and she told me what it was like living in California. I know, I could have easily asked Annabeth, but that's Percy's job, not mine.

"Hey, Conner. My mom's outside. I have to go home early to finish unpacking. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye."

"Bye." When she left, I screamed.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Silena and Clarisse, followed by the slamming of doors.

**A/N: Lately, I've been obsessed with Tratie, which is now my favorite couple aside from Percabeth, so there's going to be some drama between Travis and Katie… (less than three!) I think this is…THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! :D Hm…lets see. Well, I'm pretty bored right now, so I'm going to make this little contest. The 300****th**** reviewer gets a small role in the next chapter! Review!**


	33. Stalkers much?

**A/N: First off, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I'm sorry, and I know any excuse won't work this time :( WOOT! 300 REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS! And especially to my really good friend who reviewed as "reviewer" because YOU'RE THE 300****TH**** REVIEWER! THANKS AV! And don't worry. It'll get better! You'll see. Like I said at lunch, you don't know my plans :D Muahahahaha! And, finally, I want to thank her for co-writing this chapter. Instead of having her own character, which she might, she did this instead. She did, um…mostly the end part of it. Hope you like her writing! **

**Conner POV**

I watched Layla leave as her mom drove away. She waved from the car window and I waved back. When she was out of sight, I went back inside the house.

* * *

The next day in school, Percy and Annabeth asked me how my "hang out" with Layla went.

"It was really, really nice. I got to know her a little better."

"Well, what did you learn about her?" Annabeth asked. I think she was still trying to help me...

"Well," I started listing things that she said. I told you, even when I'm not paying attention, I still get things in my head. Like I said, I have great memory. "She likes tennis, music, poetry, Greek mythology, and she goes to archery camp in the summer."

"Conner. Have you actually thought about what she said? Those are traits of a daughter of Apollo," Annabeth said.

"Oh. Yeah, wow. I never thought about it until now."

"Do you think she's a daughter of Apollo?"

"I don't know. It's possible. What do you think, Percy?"

"I honestly don't know. We could ask Apollo maybe."

"Um, I don't think so. Why don't you ask her, Conner?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. But shouldn't we wait a little before we do? Just to, like, make sure?"

"Yeah, good idea. Conner, do you remember what classes she has? Does she have music?"

"Wait…yeah. I think she does. Period eight."

"Oh. That's when Grover and I have music. I'll keep an eye on her," Percy said.

"And I'll watch out for her in language arts and history."

"Okay. Oh, and she also has a boyfriend."

"Awe, poor Conner," Annabeth said and hugged me sympathetically. "Don't worry. You'll find someone."

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Nico, Layla, and I all had history period three. As I was paying attention in class, I also kept glancing at Layla to see how she was doing. We were learning about Greek "mythology" and she knew a lot about the Gods and Goddesses. She also knew what the Oracle did, and how the whole thing worked. Hmm…

After class, Nico asked me, "Why did you keep looking at that new girl, Layla, today?"

"Because Percy, Conner, and I think she's a daughter of Apollo. Conner has a major crush on her, and when they talked, he found out that she had qualities of Apollo."

"Oh. So you're like, keeping an eye on her?"

"Yeah, basically. Percy, Conner, and I. She's in all of our classes that could apply: music, history, and language arts."

"Oh. So, do you want me to tell everyone else?"

"Yeah, that would be great. And how did you know I was looking at her in class? Were you looking at me?"

"I…um…"

* * *

"Is History usually this easy?" Layla asked me at lunch.

"It depends. Apparently for you, because you seem to know your stuff."

"Yeah. I didn't even know I knew this stuff. It just spits out of my mouth."

"Really?" This surprised me. She said she didn't even know the information. Maybe she doesn't know she's a demigod?

"Yeah. It's like my mind opens up when someone brings up the stuff we learned about. Or in my case, recapped."

-Riiinngggg-

"That's the bell. I have to get to class. See you later?" I said.

"Yeah. See you later."

* * *

Seventh period, I had language arts with Layla, Grover, and Nico. We were learning poetry. Haikus, specifically. How coincidental. Anyways, she was amazing. Our assignment was to make up five haikus, and Layla did with no problem. Now I was 99 percent sure she was a daughter of Apollo. All I needed was to wait for next period, where Percy and Grover had music with her. If she could sing, then we needed to tell her.

* * *

**Percy POV**

When Layla came into the class and took her seat, our teacher was already starting to get class ready for today's music assignment… "Today class, we will be starting a project." Groans erupted from the class. "Now, since we have just begun the school year, I have assigned for you all to do a song of your liking with a partner." Whispers and excitement filled the room. "However, you must present this to the class and _I_ will be the one to give you your partners." More groans… As he began I heard, "Grover and David; Samantha and Tracy; Percy and Layla..." _Wow what luck, I guess this is my chance to find out if she is an Apollo kid after all…_ When he was done with assigning partners, he had us all go and discuss with them.

"Hey Layla, so what song do you want to do?" I asked.

"Umm…let's do One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber."

"Cool, so have you ever sung before?"

"Actually, I have. I was only 8 years old when I won the title for the best junior singer… But that was a long time ago."

"Well, what do you say if we go to one of my friends place to practice?"

"Sure, just tell me where to go." I told her and then the bell rang.

* * *

"Hey Wise Girl, guess what I found out."

"That Layla _is _in fact a daughter of Apollo," She replied.

"Man, Annabeth, you always know how to kill a guy's surprise." I jokingly said back to her.

"That's because I use my head, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, smirking back.

"Wow, are you're really asking for it." I whispered in her ear. Then I chased her. Nico, Thalia, Tavis, Katie, and Connor were walking up to us when we were resting to catch our breath.

**Thalia POV**

When we found Annabeth and Percy, their cheeks were red and they were both panting like they just ran the marathon in 5 seconds.

"Hey, what happened to the two love birds?" I said, only kidding.

Annabeth and Percy both gave me the evil eye and replied, "We were * **pant * **running. So did you find out if Layla is a daughter of Apollo, yet?"

"Yeah, we did." Annabeth said.

"So, just when are we going to tell her?"

"Just as soon as we get her at your place, guys." Percy said.

"Cool. So when's that?" Connor asked. He _so_ liked Layla…he made it so obvious!

"Its tomorrow." Percy said, not paying the slightest attention to Connor's oblivious excitement.

There wasn't much to talk about after that, so we all walked quietly home…

* * *

**Connor's POV **

(During the walk)

Oh my God! I so want to be the one to tell her that she is a daughter of Apollo! She has the looks of Aphrodite! (In my opinion anyways…Please don't kill me Aphrodite!) I wanted so badly to be the one who had to ask Layla to come over. Hey, she may have a boyfriend, but that doesn't mean that I can't like her! Then, an idea popped into my head… I know the perfect thing to do to get her to like me!

**Third Person POV**

With that thought in Connor's mind, he ran off and into his room…


	34. Explanations

**A/N: OMG. HAS IT BEEN A MONTH? TWO? THREE? I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! Words can't describe how sorry I am. And I know, I don't have an excuse, and I don't deserve all you loyal readers out there. I hope this makes up for it? **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO!**

**Travis POV**

I was sitting on the front steps of the house when Layla ran up to me, tears streaming down her face.

"Conner!" She gave me a huge hug, then sat next to me, still crying. Wait…did she just call me Conner?

"Sorry to put this all on you, but I need someone to comfort me. My boyfriend just broke up with me over the phone. The phone!" She dug her head into my shoulder, making my shirt wet with her tears. She went on talking about how sad she was, and how happy she was with him. "He broke up with me for my best friend, Avery! How could she do that? I thought she was my friend…" she continued. I tried to cut her off, being the rude person I am, and tell her that I wasn't Conner, but she just went on and on about Aiden. "I thought I loved him! And now…"

Then I saw someone. On the corner of my eye, I saw her brown hair walk up to the house, coming from the park. Katie. Uh oh.

"Travis?" she asked. Oh gods. I guess our date this Saturday was over…

"Hi, Katie," I said awkwardly. Layla didn't notice Katie come up, and she was still crying into my shoulder.

"Who's this?" Katie asked.

"Oh, um, uh, er…"

"Isn't she that new girl? Layla, or something?"

"Katie, its not what it looks like!"

"So you're not cheating on me with Layla."

"No!"

"Well it sure looks like it! Especially since she's crying into your shoulder. How can you do this to me! We've been dating since camp! All our moments and memories together and you throw them away, just like that. Actually, I should have seen this coming. You would be the type to do that, Travis. I can't believe this."

"Look, Katie—"

"No. I don't want to hear it."

"If you just listen—"

"I told you, I don't want to hear it! You said you changed. That you're not that boy who hits on all the girls. That you're not that boy who's obnoxious and annoying and rude. But I guess you haven't changed. Not even for me."

And with that, she stormed past me, tears forming in her eyes. As she opened the door, Conner walked out.

"Conner, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Thanks for comforting me and letting me let that out," Layla said to me, and she walked away, without another word. She was too sad to notice everything going around her.

"Why is Katie crying?" Conner asked. Why does everything have to happen to me? I already felt terrible from what happened to Katie. Sigh. I got ready to endure what he had to say.

"Travis?" he sounded just like Katie.

"Um, hi, Conner."

"Was that Layla? Travis, what's up? Are you trying to steal _my _girl? Actually, you have a girlfriend! Which explains why she was crying when I bumped into her at the door… Woah, woah, woah, wait. So you're cheating on Katie with Layla, when you know I was going to impress her with this haiku I wrote? I can't believe you! You of all people. You're my brother! I can't believe this."

"You wrote a haiku?" I was so surprised. He must really like Layla if he was willing to do some hard work and thinking.

"Well, sort of. Stop changing the subject! You're trying to steal Layla from me! Maybe I should start dating Katie, then! Let's see how you would feel about that!"

"Conner, just let me-"

"No. You don't have to explain it to me. I got it." He marched back into the house, furious. Now I felt as bad as ever. They wouldn't even let me explain!

**Connor POV****  
**

I was so furious at Travis! How could Travis do that to me? I was his brother! And he also knew that I was trying to get Layla. Why was she crying into his shoulder? She should be doing that to me! I wonder how Katie feels about this. I should go talk to her. I went to Katie's room and knocked on her door. "Katie? It's me, Connor, could I come in?" A few seconds later, the door cracked open and there stood a teary eyed, red nosed Katie that quietly nodded and let me in.

"Hey, I know that you are-"

"What are you holding in your hand?" Katie asked curiously, sniffling after she asked.

"It's a haiku I wrote for Layla."

"Could I see it?"  
"Sure." What else do you say to a crying friend?

"This is a haiku

They do not always make sense

This one is for you," she read aloud.

"Wow Connor, this is amazing! Well, for a Stoll." I let what she said slide, since she was crying and all.

"Thanks… So, about what I was saying earlier, I know you probably feel heart broken about what happened about Travis, and I was thinking, we could go out to make them jealous and want us both back…"

Katie got an evil gleam in her eye as she said yes. Suddenly, I almost felt bad for Travis. Almost…

The next day, Travis came up to me and explained the whole thing. Oh Gods. I had to tell Katie!

Apparently, I said that last thought, because right then, Travis looked at me with a "what did you two plan?" look. I gulped and said, "Katie and I wanted to get back at you guys so we were planning to act like we were going out to make you guys jealous." I

mutter/explained to him.

"Don't worry, I'll get to Katie before then." Travis said. I sure do hope you do, Travis. I sure do hope you do.

**Travis's POV**

Why me? Everything always happens to me and then I have to be janitor and clean up the mess.

When I walked into first period, I saw Katie in her regular spot, only when I sat down next to her, she walked away. Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought…  
Next period I had Percy in my class, so I went over to him..

"Hey, Perce, mind doin' me a favor, do you?"

"It depends on what that favor is…"

"Umm, could you "block" the exit to my next period class?"

"Why?" He asked. I went through the whole story again with him.  
"Sure, I'll do it. You seem to need the help anyways."  
"Thanks man." I replied.  
At the end of third period, I waited for Percy to come, and I gave him a signal

that Katie was coming. When Percy blocked the exit, I cornered her. Yeah, not the best strategy, but I didn't really think it through.

"Katie, listen to me, about yesterday, I didn't really cheat on you." I said, but she kept walking. Ok, new tactic.

"Katie, Percy is at the door and he will not let you past until you listen to me, so just hear me out. Please."

She turned to my direction and stopped walking. I took that as my cue…

"Yesterday when you saw Layla was crying, her boyfriend broke up with her; she thought I was Connor, and when you came, well-"

I was cut off by Katie's lips, crashed against mine, and it felt amazing. She pulled back and smiled at me, the most beautiful girl in the world.

"I am so sorry, and I forgive you, but if that ever happens again, consider yourself dumped forever. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

She made me happy and scared at the same time. I walked over to Percy with Katie linked to my arm. "Thanks man." I said.

"No problem, but now you owe me one."  
I warily said, "What is it?"  
"Our anniversary is coming and I need your help." He said.

**A/N: How'd you like it? I don't really know where I'm going with this story, any ideas? Because I might just end it, although I really don't want too. I mean, I don't think I'm that great of an author, and I had ideas planned, but now, I don't really know anymore. I've been reading a lot of stories lately, and I realized how bad mine sort of is compared to them. I'm just not feeling it anymore. Anyways, has anyone read the story "Chasing Maybe" on FictionPress by Clarissa Rose? If not, you should! It's a really good story, and she deserves the reviews and views. So…review! It would make my day(: And be sure to include the word "CUPCAKE" in the review if you actually read this whole Authors Note, thanks. **


	35. Holding Hands

**A/N: Okay, so, I don't know if this is going to be the last chapter or not, I'm still deciding. Hope you enjoy the chapter! I didn't get as many reviews as I was hoping to, but thanks to those who did! I know it's been a gazillion years since I updated, and I apologize. School and all that crap. Haven't been doing as well as I hoped, but not bad. I can finally relax and rest and update! This is for you, anon(: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percy POV**

As soon as I asked Travis, a bad feeling came into my stomach. I knew better than to ask Travis for any help; he would just make a joke into it.

"A-actually, Travis. It's okay. You can just repay me another time," I told him.

"Okay…well, bye!" And with that, he took off.

Well, what was I going to do now? Our anniversary was in two days, and I had no idea what I was going to do. A sudden idea formed in my head, and as soon as the bell rang for dismissal, I ran out of that building.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

"Percy, are we there yet?" I asked. He had said that he had a surprise for me, and that I had to be blindfolded for it. It was around six at night.

"Yeah, hold on."

"Can I take this stupid blindfold off?"

"What, you don't trust me?" he said, pretending to be hurt.

I hit his arm playfully. Well, at least I thought it was his arm…I wouldn't know since I had the blindfold on. I heard a car door slam. He must have got out of the car. Did I make him upset? Then, the door on my side opened. He grabbed my hand and we started walking. It felt like…sand?

"Okay, Annabeth. You can open your eyes now." I took off the blindfold to find…a picnic blanket set up in the middle of the sand. I stared at it. It was so…simple. I guessed he could see the expression on my face.

"You don't like it?" he asked, a little hurt.

"No, I love it. Nice and simple. This was sweet. Where are we?"

"Montauk. My mom and I come here every year, and I thought this would be the perfect place. Happy Anniversary, Annabeth."

I gave him a huge hug and we held hands while we walked to the blanket together. I was curious to find out what he had made for dinner.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. Truth was I wasn't really all that hungry. I guess he could tell by the look on my face. He picked me up over his shoulder and I hit his back until he would let me down. Obviously, he didn't, like the Seaweed Brain he is. He ran to the water and before I knew what was coming, he dropped me in the water and I went under. I could hear him laughing on the surface.

I popped back up to surface and said, "Percy, I think you twisted my ankle." He came rushing over to help me out.

He held out his hand, and I yanked his arm and pulled him in.

"Hey!" he yelled. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. He reached out his arms to grab me, but I moved away. We played like that for a while: he tried to grab me, I dodged. Then, he disappeared.

"Percy?" A pair of arms grabbed me from behind, and I screamed. Then, the hands went over my mouth and spun me around to face the person. It was Percy.

I took his hands off my mouth and said, "You scared me!"

"That's what you get for pretending you had a hurt ankle!" I just laughed and we headed to shore.

We sat down on the picnic blanket and Percy gave us each a towel.

"So, what have you prepared for dinner, mister?" I asked as I took my hair out of my ponytail and dried it with the towel.

"My all time famous, ham sandwich with mayo and barbecue chips!"

"Really, Percy? Chips in a sandwich?"

"Try it! I bet it's going to be the best sandwich you've ever had." I took my sandwich, took off the plastic wrap, and bit into it. I had to say, it was actually pretty good.

"So, am I right, or am I right?"

"It's pretty good."

"See, that's why I'm the Sandwich King."

I burst out laughing. "The Sandwich King?"

"Yeah! I can make the best sandwiches," he said, defending his title.

"Oh really. Well, Mr. Sandwich King, we'll see about that."

Percy reached behind me and grabbed a pitcher of iced tea. He took out two cups and poured us each some.

"This is the perfect meal," he stated.

"Ham sandwiches with mayo and barbecue chips with iced tea?"

"Yup. I could live on this meal every single day."

"So you're saying that if you were stuck on an island, all you would need is iced tea and a ham sandwich to live?"

"One more thing. If I didn't have it, I wouldn't ever be able to live on that island."

"What's that?"

"You," he said. I hugged him for that. We finished our sandwiches and iced tea while talking about random things. After, I took out a box and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked me.

"Why don't you open it and see." He opened the box to find a piece of red sea glass stringed onto a leather string.

"Annabeth, did you make this?"

"Yeah, I went to the beach and found this piece of sea glass and I got someone to drill a small hole in it and slipped a leather string through it. Like it?"

"I love it. Did you know that red sea glass is one of the rarest colors?"

"Yeah, you know me. I did my research," I said, laughing.

"That's my wise girl," he said, pulling me to him and kissing my forehead.

* * *

**Layla POV**

I was walking down the school's hallway. Being early, there was no one in the halls but me and the teachers.

"Hello, Layla, do you mind if I talk to you for a while?" our newest reading teacher asked, in an all too knowing tone of "you did something wrong and I am going to 'talk' to you to make it better." I had always been a good student, and hadn't failed any classes yet, so I wondered why. I followed her down into the darker hallways and in an old classroom in the school. She locked the door?

With her back faced to me she said, "Do you know why you are here, Layla?"

"No, Mrs. Grunsel, I don't," I said with confusion and curiosity.

"It is because, my dear, you are a half-blood, and my breakfast!" She yelled, while her voice changed into a loud screeching noise that hurt my ears.

As she turned around, her arms shriveled, her back sprouted wings, and her nose grew into an old blood stained beak. Her head grew into a bird's head, her feet became large talons, and all around her body, feathers took route… She looked gruesome. Suddenly, Percy appeared and yelled, "Catch!" He threw me a flute…? I pressed a key on it and it turned into a bow and arrow! Just then the creature pounced at me. As if it was instinct, I shot the monster with the bow and arrow. It sliced through like butter. Then the monster turned into golden dust. I turned to see where Percy went, but I found no one. I left the classroom then, shaking, and without thinking, I ran to the one place I knew was safe: Connor.

**Connor's POV**

I was just about to step outside when I was tackled by a crying Layla and a flute hit my head. _I__guess__the__surprise__has__been__found__out._ Apparently I had said that out loud because Layla asked, "What the heck are you talking about?"

I sighed, "Well, there's a little secret about you, me and my friends that I think you should know…"

"Correction, my friends and _I_, not 'me and my friends.'" I sighed.

After it seemed I had gotten her calmed down from her crying, I asked her, "Do you believe in the Greek gods?"

"Umm, well, I had always had an interest in them, but I don't know if I actually _believed_ in them," she answered.

I sighed, saying, "Well, they're real."

Then she looked at me with wide eyes of fear and said, "Are you going to try to kill me now?"

She was starting to shake, and I took a step closer to her saying, "What do you mean?" Then she told me about what happened with her reading teacher and Percy and started to cry.

"Hey," said to her, "it's okay, I'm here, you're fine," I said over and over again as I picked her up and carried her inside the house. "Calm down Layla, you're fine. It's okay, I'm here and I'm going to help protect you for as long as I live," I told her.

She crawled away from me and climbed into the blankets that were on the couch. I went over to her and she stuttered, "I-I'm s-soo c-col-ld…" I took to her into my arms and climbed next to her with my arms wrapping around the broken down girl I loved and wanted to protect.

* * *

**Connor POV**

After Layla warmed up and calmed down, she asked me, "So, there are just like, Greek Gods and stuff?"

"Yeah, and, uh, demigods…" I explained the whole concept to her.

"Yeah. I should call the others. I'll ask them to come over later, since we're supposed to be in school."

"Oh my God, school! I totally forgot."

"It's okay, Layla. I got this. Hand me the phone?" She gave me the phone and I dialed the schools number.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold on." I waited until the ringing stopped. "Hello, this is Mrs. Rose. Layla isn't feeling well and will be staying home for the day, thank you."

"Connor!" she yelled.

"Yes?" I asked innocently. She pulled me towards her and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. On the outside, I was totally chill, but in the inside, I was spazzing so much.

"So, who's your godly parent?" she asked me.

"Hermes, messenger, God of traveling and thieves."

* * *

**Percy POV**

Wow, what a hectic day. I didn't expect to see Layla back at school after the incident. I hope she's okay... After school, I got a text from Connor telling me to tell everyone to meet him at his place. After I forwarded everyone the message, I headed towards his place. I was the first one there, and I saw him and Layla holding hands and sitting on the front steps.

"Hey, Connor. Layla… I can explain."

"Hey Percy. No need to, Connor told me everything. But, I have one question. What am I supposed to do with the flute?"

"It's like a magical weapon. I have a ballpoint pen, but it turns into a sword."

"Oh, okay. I get it."

"Yeah, just carry that around with you everywhere. That should keep you safe. Though, there aren't many monsters here, there still are, so just keep an eye out."

By the time everyone else got here, we had gone over everything, explaining what had happened to Layla. Everyone introduced themselves by their godly parent, and we all went our separate ways.

"Did you notice that Layla and Connor were holding hands?" Annabeth whispered to me after we left.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Awh, they make such a cute couple," she said.

"Annabeth, you're starting to sound like Silena." She hit me in the arm playfully. I took her hand in mine and started to walk her home.

**A/N: And SCENE. YAY! I FINISHED :D THANKS AMANDA :] HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE. IM UPDATING THIS ON THIS DAY TO SHOW THAT I GIVE THANKS FOR ALL OF MY REVIEWRS(: Thanks, guys.**

**P.S: DID ANYONE NOTICE THE TLT CONNECTION UP THERE? :O Hey, anyone wanna tell me what P.S and P.P.S or P. S. S even stands for? XD **

**P.P.S: ANYONE HAVE A TUMBLR? If so, PM me your url and I'll check you out for sure. Oh, and, for those who've read the SON, (SPOILER ALERT), who do you think Jason should be with? Piper or Reyna? I personally think Reyna, but review, and leave your answer in the review! **

**P.P.P.S: OMG! I JUST NOTICED THAT TODAY IS 6 DAYS BEFORE THE ANNIVERSARY FOR THIS STORY! :O **


End file.
